


I'm not my brother's sister

by drownoutlove (Sept_Meules)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brother Complex, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Natsu-centric, Volleyball, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/drownoutlove
Summary: Hinata Natsu grew up to volleyball. She's always known as 'Hinata Shouyou's little sister'. She enters Karasuno Academy and joins the school's girls volleyball team, not to follow in her brother's footsteps, but to become her own volleyball player.But with the team in near collapse with no coach and the broken remnants of the third years, Natsu believes proving the world may have ended before it even started...Chap 15:"Now now girls." Oikawa said, approaching the group of girls who were jumping in joy. "Great job. Now if you'll be strong enough in a real match."Natsu grinned at Rin and they fist bumped.





	1. Don't tell nii-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Heey! Hi! How are you? Hello HQ! fandom! I have been cruising your fanarts and doujinshis for quite sometime, that I have written lotsa fanfics! 
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize in advance, you'll practically notice the parts where I'm struggling, trying to pull back to traditional Japanese behaviour as I lean towards Western behaviour.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu turned around and gave Rin an unamused look.
> 
> Rin raised a thumb up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope this isn't considered as spoiler but as character reference:  
> Natsu is a merged character of Kageyama and Hinata, more of Kageyama, you'll see why.
> 
> Her best friend Tanaka Rin. Yesh, she is Tanaka's cousin. She's practically Saeko and prominently feminist.
> 
>  
> 
> Uhm, that's all I have to say for the beginning.

It was the first week of the freshmen batch in Karasuno High. And the courtyard was busy with seniors waving around banners and handing out flyers.

Not so far from the courtyard was a patch of grass where trees were chilling. And below a certain tree was where two girls were silently drinking juice, watching the commotion and desperation of recruiting. 

The club with the flashiest advirtisement was the winner. Award goes to the literature club with their recruitment team wearing Harry Potter costumes 

The red head of the two girls gave a thoughtful hum.

The other girl, a dyed blonde with a lot of ear piercings, turned to her, "Are you sure, Natsu?" she questioned the redhead, looking at the two third years giving out fliers to a couple of first years girls.

Natsu didn't reply, sipping her yogurt milk intensely. Her eyes scanned the courtyard for a nearby trash bin, when she located one a few meters from them, she threw the box with ease.

Her friend huffed, clearly impressed with her shooting, "Ya know, you'll thrive better in the basketball team."

Natsu faced her in annoyance, "Rin, I'll never play basketball with you again."

Rin laughed rather boisterously, earning a few stares from the group of boys sitting near them. "You hurt my feelings, Natsu!" Rin exclaimed a bit too happily.

Natsu shook her head with a nostalgic smile, "Well, not in the opposing team anyway." She stood up, patting off the dirt off from her butt, she started walking towards the two senpai.

"Yo, we're walking home together, yeah?" Rin called after her. 

"Yeah!" Natsu called back.

 

 

 

"You asked me what three things I'll take with me to an island and die, right?" The brunette asked the blonde girl. "I'll take you, these flyers, and a buffet table with me, and die like an overstuffed chicken."

The blonde snapped at her with a light glare. "I'm not gonna die suffocating from food. I'd die beautiful and skinny, thank you very much."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "You can take your makeup shit with you, at least you won't die alone."

The two started bickering, unaware of Natsu picking up an abandoned flyer from the ground.

The brunette opened her mouth, but finally noticed Natsu, she nudged the blonde and nodded at Natsu.

Natsu stood up, looking intently at the flyer, and then spoke to them, her wyes glued to the poster, "I'd like to join." She told them.

The blonde's eyes sparkled in excitement, "A-are you a first year?"

"Yes."

The blonde looked at the brinette excitedly, waving her hands, fanning herself. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I cant believe this!" She stopped and then cleared her throat, "How do you think you fare on volleyball?"

Natsu shrugged nonchalantly, "I survive."

The blonde nodded, albeit keenly, "I'm Michimiya Haruhi, 3-D, and my _frenemy_ " she lightly glared at the brunette, "Udomi Ryouko, I call her 'noodle' though, also in 3-D."

"Hinata Natsu, 1-B."

"Hmm." Said Udomi, "Did you get a score that low in your entrance exam?"

Natsu's mouth fell open in shock.

Miya instantly slapped Udomi's shoulder, even through her uniform and Adidas jacket everyone in range turned when the sound echoed throughout the court yard.

"Shit! Fucking hell!" Udomi yelled, her other hand massaging her hurt shoulder, she stared murderously at Miya, "Friendship over, you're uninvited to my sweet 16 birthday bash."

Miya stared blankly at her, "You're 17, noodle."

Udomi hissed at her.

Natsu turned around and gave Rin an unamused look.

Rin raised a thumb up.

 

 

"So who's the advisor for our club?" Natsu questioned as she followed the two girls to the club room. 

"It's Hara-sensei, but he doesn't know anything about volleyball, so we depend on ourselves." Udomi opened the door and let them in.

"Wait, 'he'?!" Natsu questioned. 

Udomi shrugged, shedding off her school uniform, wearing a tank top and spandex shorts under it. "No one wants to advise the girls volleyball anymore because it never won any competitions for the school."

"Then how come it hadn't been disbanded?" Natsu followed her, but using her PE uniform, she folded her skirt neatly and tucked it in her bag.

Udomi opened one of the lockers and placed Natsu's bag in it. Waiting queitly as she unbuttoned her shirt. "The Principal had threatened to close us if we don't have _at least_ four members by next month. Well at least by that we can practice bash volleyball."

Natsu stared at her senpai, "So there are only three of us?"

"Is this the newbie?" 

The two girls turned and saw a scruffy bearded man entering the club room, but Miya was pulling him out of the room. "Hara-sensei! Boys are not allowed in here!"

Udomi stood in front Natsu, shielding her From the man, "Can't you see she's changing, Hara-sen?"

Natsu blushed, quickly pulling the shirt over her head.

Miya was struggling, but she successfully closed the door on Hara-sensei's fingers, making him scream in pain.

Udomi turned to Natsu in exasperation, a face that heaved, 'I'm too young to suffer from this' she then spoke, "Please don't quit."

Natsu respected her senpai for that, and replied with a shake of her head, "I'll try not to."

 

 

 

"You joined the girls volleyball club?" Natsu's mom asked from the kitchen, as she attended to her cooking.

"Yeah." Natsu replied back to her, drumming her pencil on the dining table as she tried remembering an answer for her homework. She perked up when she remembered it and then scribbled it down on her notebook.

"That's great, Natsu! Your brother will be proud." Her mom exclaimed, turning the stove off.

She hummed in thought. After sometime, she spoke, "Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

Natsu sighed, "Don't tell nii-chan I'm in the volleyball club until I've won at regionals."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michimiya Haruhi is probably the distant relative of Michimiya Yui (girl's volleyball club captain), if we'd make a connection.
> 
> Udomi Ryouko is... I just wanted someone to be called 'udon' or 'noodle', because Gorillaz, man!
> 
> Harada-sensei, or 'Hara-sen' is practically stolen from Doukyuusei. The actual meaning of 'hara sen', if I remember, goes along the lines of 'sexual harassment'. But don't worry, he's not there to harass them.
> 
>  
> 
> I will leave some questions unanswered as they will be probably answered somewhere in the story. Just giving some trivial stuff XP. hehe
> 
> Okay, good night!


	2. Classmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The poor loser got 10 over 50.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character enters the field.

Hinata Natsu wasn't exactly as 'ball is life' as her brother was, but she grew up playing volleyball with him. 

They found out she was good at setting and that was great help for when her brother needed help practising during thw weekends.

 

 

__

_"And you just decided to **want** to join the volleyball club because you're good at setting?" Rin questioned, handing Natsu her yogurt milk._

_Natsu took it, "Yeah, joining a club would be good credit to my future resumé." She pointed out. She poked the straw into the box and took a large sip._

_"lf you're good at volleyball, you're better at basketball." Rin arguedd, siyting beside her._

_Natsu groanned in resignation, "Rin. Why are you so persistent?"_

_Rin faced her, "Join the basketball team with me."_

_She glared at the girl. "No." She finished her drink and threw it at the trash bin, shooting it just like how a basketball player would, "Remember the last time we played? Just the two of us?" Natsu questioned her, tone deriding._

_Rin simply stared at her dumbly._

_"We had to go to a nearby clinic to have our bruises tended too."_

_The blonde scoffed. "You say that like its a bad thing."_

_"Rin," she heaved as she stood up, "We're girls and we fought over the ball, and we had to go to a clinic. And worst of all, we were called to the principal's office for going to school with bruises."_

_Rin rolled her eyes in annoyance, "But promise me you _will_ join the basketball team with me when your stupid volleyball gets disbanded."_

_Natsu couldn't argue with her anymore, arguing further with Tanaka Rin is like a vicioua cycle, never ending, no one winning. Plus, the tactless intimidating gangster slang that Rin tend to use to win a (pointless) arguement didn't qork with Natsu. Well, Rin _used_ to be a part of a girl gang. Instead, Natsu gave her a strained smile, "Sure, Rin-chan."_

_Rin stared at her one last time, and then nodded to herself.  
_

 

 

 

 

"Children, please settle down," the teacher called. "We have a new addition to our class today." She turned to the door and saId, "Please come in."

The door slid open and a guy ducked down the doorway, he stood in front the teacher's table, and beamed like he was the sun.

This undeniably dazzled the girls, making them squeal to themselves. 

He then opened his mouth, "Hello! My name is Oikawa Hiro, I couldn't join you yesterday because of some affairs, but please take care of me!" The guy bowed.

Rin leaned over her seat and whispered to Natsu, "Basketball player."

Natsu whispered back, "Volleyball player."

"I bet my bento."

Natsu raised her palm, "Same same."

Rin slapped her hand, closing their bet.

The teacher then turned to Hiro with a friendly smile, "Please sit at the unoccupied seat behind Rin." She said, gesturing to said girl.

Natsu could hear Rin raising her hand to beckon the new student over. 

As the guy sat, barely pulling his chair to his table Rin twisted around her table and asked, "So hey, what sport do you play?"

Hiro blinked, dumbly, then replied rather slowly, "I don't really play sports."

"What?" The tone on Rin's voice was exaggeratedly bewildered, a tone Natsu's grown to notice all too well. "But you're so tall! You probably play some basketball during the weekends." Rin pressed on.

Hiro shook his head slowly, "Sorry, no. But my uncle taught me when I was younger."

"Taught you basketball?" Rin asked, hopeful. So hopeful, it was Natsu wince.

"He taught me volleyball."

Natsu snorted into her hand.

Rin turned around and glared murderously at her best friend.

 

 

 

It was lunch break and many of the girls were found crowding around Hiro's seat.

So Natsu and Rin relocated at the courtyard, Natsu eating her own bento, because she couldn't bear to have Rin go on a hunger strike. So she only got the squid-shaped hotdogs instead.

"Why does everyone I know have some kind of-of..." She groaned in resignation, "of connection to volleyball?"

"My cousin, your older brother..." She huffed. "'Hey Rin, what's the shape of the Earth?' 'Oh, I dunno, volleyball?!"

Natsu scoffed so hard, she choked on her rice, but having Rin hand her her juice, she was well again. She turned to the girl, "You... are not allowed to make jokes."

Rin had a frown on her face, "When was I joking?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a Friday and they just finished a very inportant quiz in English yesterday. The teacher was handing out their papers. From the previous students' reaction, they got at the very least, a passing mark, while others were praying to whatever deity to help them understand the importance of learning a language they would probably never benefit from.

Natsu sat back in her seat after she received her test paper. She then looked at it, then nodded. 

"I'm okay with this." She said weakly.

The guy sitting behind her peeked over her shoulder. His eyes went wide, and he exclaimed, "Woooah! Hinata-san got full marks!"

Everyone else in their classroom immediately crowded over at Natsu's seat.

"I didn't know you were that smart!"

"Now I know who I can copy answers from!"

The teacher called their attention, making them settle down. "Last paper! Oikawa Hiro."

Hiro went and grabbed his paper, and looked at his score.

Natsu turned around to Rin, but remembered that the blonde was absent for the day.

The teacher called her, telling her to hand it to Rin. Natsu agreed and went back to her seat.

Hiro dragged himself back to his table, feeling dejected, as if his feelings were rejected.

As he passed Natsu's seat, he spun around and beamed at her just as she sat down, "Can you tutor me in English?"

Natsu narrowed her eyes at him, ready to tell him 'no'. But asked, "What's your score?"

Hiro replied by showing her his paper.

The poor loser got 10 over 50.

She looked at him in utter admiration. "You make me proud of Rin."

He raised his brows, "What score did Tanaka-san get?"

She showed him Rin's paper of 29.

Hiro hung his head down in shame.

She pitied the fool, "You can join me and Rin during the weekends to review."

He perked up, "R-really?"

She opened her mouth, but then she remembered something, "Hm, but Rin might disapprove." 

"I can compensate for your time." He suggested.

"Yes. Milkshakes. I would require milkshakes."

He beamed at that, he offered his hand to her "Deal!"

She only stared at his hand, nodded silently and faced front.

She then sent a quick text to Rin about an added party to their library visit on Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had a good week! 
> 
> I had a very stressful one since it was exam week. So now I'm unwinding by making stuff!
> 
> Do leave a comment if you agree or disagree with Hiro's behaviour. I made him a mix of Oikawa and Asahi (which you will see in the next chapters ;)).
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you next Friday.


	3. Trash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry beautiful souls, I forgot to upload because I was fatigued and all those bodily incapabilities.
> 
> Anyway, here's this!

During cleaning time, there were only three of them, when there should actually be six. 

She just finished sweeping the floor. There was a paperball fight during the last period so it was a chore. The other two opted to only clean the blackboard and push the seats to the back of the room.

The room was filled with the cacophony of tables and chairs scraping the floor. 

"Natsu-san." One of them called in a high-pitch squeal, an appeal to be cute and have the power to have her command done.

"Yeah?" The redhead asked as she tied the plastic bag close.

"Can you please take the trash out?"

She sighed, "Sure." 

"Oh! Hiro-kun!" The previous girl giggled in greeting.

"Hiya!" The guy replied.

"Will you help us, Hiro-kun?" The girl pleaded in her high-pitch tone. "You see, there are only three of us and we're all girls."

Natsu heaved as she took the trash bin up and held it like a very smelly baby -- very, very far from her clothes. 

She was about to squeeze herself between Hiro and the door when the trash bin was taken from her.

"I'll help Hinata-san with this." Hiro stated.

Natsu stared at him in exasperation, "You don't have to."

He gave her a smile, "It's the least I can do."

She turned and marched off to the dumpster, Hiro following behind her. She could sense the two girls looking longingly at Hiro, and one of them blurted out, "Waah, Natsu-san is so lucky."

 

 

"Can I call you that?" Hiro asked as they turned a corner.

"Call me 'trash bin?'" Natsu muttered sarcastically.

"No, call you 'Natsu-san'." He told her. "Everybody else calls you 'Natsu'."

"No." She said rather snappishly, "Only Rin calls me 'Natsu'." She'd say her family too, but that's a given.

"So can I call you 'Natsu-san?'" He asked.

"Knock yourself out." She muttered, opening the door for him and following him out.

Hiro suddenly stopped walking, sitting on the concrete floor, Natsu almost toppled over him.

"What the fuck, man?!" She yelled.

He grinned sheepishly at her, "Sorry, the trash bin was too heavy."

"I told you you didn't have to help me." She told him, glancing at Hiro's hands which were white and veiny, she carried the trash bin again and continued on their journey to the dumpster.

 

 

 

 

"Hey there Hinata." Udomi greeted as she passed by them, an empty bin in her hand. She nodded at Hiro, "Why isn't that guy carrying the trash for you?"

Hiro opened his mouth to defend himself.

Natsu spoke, resting the bin on the ground, "He can't carry it."

Udomi chuckled, deriding Hiro, "You poor poor boy."

"Aren't you and Miya-senpai classmates? Isn't she with you?" Natsu asked before Udomi-senpai could make Hiro cry.

"She doesn't have cleaning duties, heck, she always slips out from any cleaning." Udomi-senpai said in annoyance. "Wait, where's that sukeban friend you're always with?"

"You mean 'Rin'? She didn't come to school because of some family affairs." Natsu told her.

Udomi-senpai nodded, "Well see you later in the club."

Natsu waved bye and took the bin with her. 

"Cool! You're in a club, Natsu-san?" Hiro asked giddily.

"Yep."

"Which one?"

"Volleyball."

"Oh, I didn't know the school had a volleyball club. Wait, I do know, my uncle told me about the time his high school had a match with Karasuno. But the girls volleyball club is ... quiet."

"Exactly."

"And what's cool is that Karasuno played at Nationals."

Natsu emptied the bin. "Yeah."

"Have you seen their matches? There's this redhead guy who jumps _real_ high, he's..." he paused again, trying to remember a name.

This time, Natsu made sure she wasn't behind him.

"His name was Hinata Shouyou."

"I know."

 

 

 

 

 

_"Hi Natsu!"_

She grinned like the sun was beaming down on her even though it was already evening, "Hey, how is Kyoto?"

_"It's always bustling."_

"Any interesting things there?"

His tone changed, sarcasm it was called. _"There is an abundance of combini and ramen shops. I'm in heaven, Natsu."_

She laughed, "I'll tell mom to cook you fresh food when you visit."

_"Yes please."_

She shifted in her seat, "So what are you doing?"

_"I'm stuck in a project."_ He told her, heaving in resignation.

"Oh sorry. Must be a bad time." She said. 

_"No, no. I just needed to hear my cute little sister's voice. You freshen me up when I'm in a slump."_

"Life of an interior decorator must be hard, huh?"

_"Totally! I mean, it's so hard to incorporate the curtains to the flooring."_

She snorted. "You know the answer to all your questions?"

The both of them said in unison, "'Jesus is always the answer.'"

The two erupted into a guffaw, whatever worries disappearing, even just a moment. Natsu really missed her brother. Ever since he went to Kyoto for college and was immediately recruited as a paid intern in a middle-tier design company, he had not gone back home. But the sacrifice led him to be promoted to junior manager.

_"Gosh dang it._ " He muttered, after coming down from their laughter. _"So any thing happening in school?"_

She wanted to telll him. She should tell him. Why wouldn't she? It's not really a secret.

"Nothing significant." She almost slapped herself across the face. 

_"Too bad._ " She could hear the pout in his voice, she knew he knew that she had something to tell him. _"Anyway, I've gotta go. I've to meet a client."_

"Kay, bye."

" _Bye Natsu."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I made Hinata Shouyo an interior designer. I honestly don't know why. But I found aa way to incorporate it later into the story.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you have a great week!


	4. Ikemen and  Sukeban

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, basically a sukeban is a girl gangster. But as they grew in popularity, they gained a bad connotation when the media decided to make a dramatized movie of sukeban. Here's an article for further explanation!
> 
> https://broadly.vice.com/en_us/article/how-vicious-schoolgirl-gangs-sparked-media-frenzy-japan-sukeban
> 
>  
> 
> And if you don't know what an 'ikemen' is its just 'a very good looking guy.

Friday, after morning assembly.

Natsu was in a foul mood, Rin was suppose to be her chatty alarm clock who gave her a hearty commentary about how _splendid_ the principal's wig looked that morning.

But no, Rin said she would be in school at around lunch. A family ordeal had happened.

So as a replacement, _Oikawa Hiro_ had taken it upon himself to be Hinata Natsu's babble buddy.

And Natsu is not for change.

And Hiro' chosen topic's were so distasteful one would say Natsu was 'unsavory'.

Like who even watches anime any more? They're in high school for heaven's sake.

"...the fight scene was really awesome! Like..."

Natsu was so used to Rin's emo lyrics about life, she could recite the reason Rin joined a girl gang backwards in her mind.

And that's what she did as she walked back to her classroom, with Hiro walking beside her.

"Oh, hi, Hinata!" Miya-senpai greeted as they met at the staircase, she noticed Hiro, "Is that your boyfriend?"

Her eyes widened in shock. She waved her hands at Miya-senpai, "No no, I'm just tutoring him--"

"I am Natsu-san's friend!" Hiro exclaimed, "Hello, senpai! I am Oikawa Hiro, nice to meet you!"

Natsu covered her eyes at Hiro's brightness, muttering, "Too early in the morning."

Miya-senpai giggled at Natsu's expression, "Hello, Hiro-kun, nice to meet you too." She turned to Natsu, "Where's that blonde gang girl you're friends with?"

Natsu was about to answer when, Hiro beat her to it, "Tanaka-san had some family matter to attend to, she won't be here until lunchtime."

Natsu stared at him, and then started walking back to their classroom.

"H-hey! Hinata-chan, why'd you go?" He called.

"Because I'm not having a conversation with Michimiya-senpai." She muttered.

Hiro bowed at Miya-senpai and ran to catch up with Natsu.

 

 

 

"Come get me at the courtyard." Natsu read from her phone.

"Oh, is that Tanaka-san?" Asked a girl as she passed by Natsu. 

"Yeah." She replied, standing up from her seat. 

 

 

She easily finds Rin squeezing through a crowd of girls.

"Rin!" Natsu yelled.

Rin quickly ran to Natsu, a dark look on her face, she presses her cheek to Natsu's earand whispered, "I don't like her."

Natsu leaned sidewards to see who Rin might be talking about, "Who?"

Rin twisted around and pointed at the group of girls. Natsu finally notices that the girls were actually surrounding a rather tall girl. "Her! That raven-haired bitch! She saw my tattoo and said 'it's nice to know that there are gangs who take education seriously.'"

Natsu stared at Rin, "But you are in a gang, Rin-chan." She pointed out. 

Rin frowned, "No! That's not it! The way she said it, it was meant to ridicule me!" She said, offended. 

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Beat her up for me!" Rin cried.

"Violence is punishable as the school dictated." 

The two girls twirled around in shock, Rin reflexively shot a punch to Hiro's throat, Natsu had raised her hand, ready to give him a volleyball spike to the face, but when she quickly noticed it was only him, she pulled back.

"The fuck is wrong with you, you bastard?!" Rin demanded. "You've been trailing behind us like a lost puppy!"

Hiro kept quiet, unable to say a thing.

Natsu placed a hand on Rin's shoulder, "I'll meet you at the classroom."

Rin glared at Hiro before stomping off.

Natsu faced Hiro, "I apologise for her behaviour." She paused, glancing to where Rin disappeared to. "But I could tell you that you probably expect that from her."

Hiro still did not utter a sound. 

She faced him again, "But I do want to know why you keep popping around us everytime."

"I--" He started, rather hesitantly.

She raised a brow, "Well?"

"I like hanging out with you two because you're not after anything about me."

"Milkshakes." Natsu told him, folding her hands over her chest, "I'm after free milkshakes."

He chuckled wearily, "Well, except _that_."

Natsu mirrored the small smile on his face.

"And whenever I talk to you two you don't sugar-coat your words or use an annoying high-pitched voice, because honestly, it's hurting my ears whenever I talk to the other girls."

That made Natsu blurt out a laugh. She covered her grin. "You crazy ikemen. Girls will be turned off if they hear that from you."

He smiled, nodding.

She dropped her hand to her side, "How come you don't hang out with the other guys?"

He scratched the back of his head, "They're, uh... they're irritated with me because girls crowd around me."

Natsu sighed, "Fucking gender roles." 

Hiro stared at her.

"Listen, I understand you. Heck, Rin was in a similar position during middle school." She stared at the crowd of girls, accidentally making eye-contact with the tall raven-haired girl. She turned back to Hiro, "But Rin is pissed as hell right now, unless you have something to offer to her, she'll want to bite your head off."

"Uhm, I have some sweets in my bag."

"Okay, you're safe."

 

 

 

 

Later, in the volleyball court, Natsu couldn't help but curiously stare at Rin and Hiro. The two of them were at the other side of the room, talking amicably. They had their notebooks out, copying Natsu's notes for Science.

Miya-senpai walked towards Natsu, staring at Rin and Hiro too. "What an odd pairing." She commented. "An ikemen and a sukeban."

Natsu couldn't help but laugh aat the irony of it. A popular guy and a gangster, friends.

"Heads up!" Udomi-senpai yelled from the other side of the net. 

Natsu and Miya-senpai could barely turn around and react, when a volleyball whipped past their heads, landed on the white line, and bounced off towards Rin and Hiro.

Rin instinctively held her arms out in front Hiro, while the guy shrieked, the ball hit her arms successfully. By the speed and force of the ball, Rin's arms must be in pain.

But the ball did not stop there, Rin receiving the ball did not slow down the ball, instead it kept spinning and flew out the opened window behind her.

Not a second later, a girl shrieked in shock followed with a cry, "Dai-chan! Are you alright?"

Miya and Udomi immediately ran out to applogize to whoever that was.

Natsu glanced at Rin and Hiro, to see if they were traumatized from the ball.

Rin was alright, but the look on her face showed the many levels of annoyance, exasperation, resignation and disbelief of hearing Hiro emit such a squeal.

"Just so you know," Rin told Hiro, who was still as white as a ghost, "I have lost all the respect I had for you."

 

 

 

 

They got to the nurse's office in time before she clocked out for the day.

Walking home, Rin was wearing two white bandages above her inner wrists.

If it were some other girl, she would be moaning in pain, but it was Rin. The satisfied smirk on her face said otherwise.

She showed the bandages to her best friend, "Whattaya think, Natsu? Just like the old times?"

"Exactly like the old times." Natsu replied. "But the situation was different, instead of protecting your nee-sama, you protected Oikawa Hiro."

Rin rolled her eyes, "Hiro's no hero."

"Tell me about it." Natsu muttered. "So we meet tomorrow, huh."

"Why?" Rin questioned.

"Tutoring Hiro in English." 

Rin huffed, "You should come clean, _Natsu-san_ , you teach me English, in turn I teach your pitiful ass in Maths."

Natsu grinned at her, "Never."

They laughed as they bid each other 'good night' and parted ways to go home.

 

 

 

 

 

In Natsu's second year of middle school, they relocated houses, nearer to the town proper, nearer to school.

That's when Natsu and Rin started their friendship.

Natsu would always notice Rin walking towards school, but later she would be absent in school throughout the day.

One day, going back home from school, Natsu decided to buy a popsicle at the combini, only to find Rin exiting with a pack of cigarettes and sanitary napkin. 

"Are you part of a gang?" Natsu blurted out.

Rin narrowed her eyes at her, "Yeah, what s'it to ya?"

Natsu couldn't come up with anything to say.

"Oi, Rin!" Called a woman from a distance.

Rin pushed past Natsu and jogged up to the woman and her group.

Natsu could only watch after them. But five minutes later, she decided to trail them

They stop at a park. The woman who called Rin had made Rin and the others leave, laving her all alone by the swings.

Natsu approached her, "Uhm, onee-san."

The woman puffed up from her cigarette first before acknowledging Natsu. "Whattaya want?"

"I'm a classmate of Rin's and when she's not around," she's never around, "I hear rumours that she's a member of a girl gang."

The woman rolled her eyes casually, "So?"

"I'm just concerned, she doesn't go to school at all, and even the teachers have given up on her. I heard that she'll have to repeat the whole year if she doesn't come to class."

The woman stared at her, reading her, then sighed, "It's good Rin has a friend like you. Come on, sit beside me." She gestured to the swing to her left, Natsu obeyed. "I'm also concerned with Rin too. She should at least finish middle school. Can I ask you a favour, not as a gangster or an older person?"

"Yes."

She dropped her cigarette and stepped on it, "I ask you this, woman to woman, can you take care of Rin for me? You see she's been hurting, she found out that her dad is a cheater, but keeps it to herself. She's strong that way. But it wouldn't do her any good, it would only take so much for a person until they break. And I don't want such a strong girl to break."

Natsu turned to look at her, "I... will do as you ask."

The woman smiled, "Thanks, and I would like to lessen my stress because I'm getting married next month."

Natsu mirrored her smile, "Of course, and congratulations."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we get the background of why Rin joined a gang!


	5. In fashion we trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu narrowed her eyes at her, "It's too early, I don't want my day ruined."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one.

Natsu and Rin were waiting in front the local library for Hiro. The two girls were chatting about last night's news. They were relatively ignoring anyone around them, but the murmurs and squeals pulled their attention. 

Now they know why they were waiting out the library, they were there to witness Hiro getting dropped off by a red sports car.

The guy glanced back to the driver of the car with a beam and waved bye, the car drove off.

They could only watch in surprise as he walked towards them. They took in his appearance, because aside from Michimiya-senpai, Hiro was more vain of his looks.

"Hey guys!" He greeted, pushing his designer shades to his forehead. "Sorry, my uncle just arrived yesterday and we've been chatting up since."

"We could tell." Natsu stated, folding her arms over her chest.

"Yeah yeah," Rin added, "with the dark bags under your eyes, we'd need to buy you some eye cream." Rin chided.

"No need," Hiro told them, "I already applied some this morning."

The two girls stood there agape.

"Wow," Rin commented, "What brand?"

Hiro was about to reply when Natsu raised a hand to stop him, "Nope, we didn't come here to exchange makeup tips." Natsu turned around, the two following behind her.

But Hiro, the little shit, whispered to Rin behind his hand, "Sephora."

And Natsu couldn't help but scream.

 

 

 

 

 

Natsu covered the basics about English to Hiro in the first hour, in the second, he easily memorized what transitive verbs are.

Though in the fourth hour, Rin teaches them about their Math homework.

In the fifth hour, Hiro wanted to learn more, but the other two conceded and decided it's time he treated them for milkshakes.

 

 

 

 

Rin sat back in contentment, "I said one was enough, now I don't have room for dinner."

Hiro was scanning through his notes, feeling proud of his accomplishments for his English and Math. His notebook now looked like a rainbow, thanks to Natsu's bountiful highlighters and pens. "Thank you for tutoring me, Natsu-san, Rin-san."

Natsu and Rin waved it off.

 

 

 

 

 

Monday morning assembly came and Hiro was trailing behind Natsu and Rin like usual, though this time Rin was less hostile.

But Rin and Hiro were bickering about anime, if they had to have a mediator, Natsu stepped in.

"Natsu! Saitama or that king baby in Dragonball Z?" Rin said as the three of them walked back to the classroom. "Hiro here says Dragonball Z. I say the egg."

Natsu glanced at them once and said, "Kotetsu Kaburagi."

That silenced the other two.

As they turned a corner, Natsu almost head butted someone. Her eyes widened, ready to apologize if it were a teacher. But saw it was just the girl Rin had a one-sided feud with.

"You!" Rin started, moving out from behind Natsu.

Natsu raised her hand to stop her, silencing her. 

The girl eyed Natsu, then Rin. Hiro was standing behind Natsu, even though he was a head taller than her, the girl ignored him. She faced Natsu with a smirk, "You seem like a model student, why are you hanging out with a sukeban?"

Natsu narrowed her eyes at her, "It's too early, I don't want my day ruined."

The girl raise a brow, "Oh?" She hummed, then said, "I'm Sara Daisuke. And you are?" 

Natsu stared up at her from the few centimeters of their height differences , and said, "Leaving."

Rin laughed out loud in deride, Hiro looked queasy.

Sara smirked, "Oh, I like you."

Rin choked on her own spit.

Natsu's mouth fell open as she twirled around to look back at the odd girl. She placed her hands on her hips, an irate furrow on her brows. "Are you a masochist?"

"No." Sara told her as a matter of fact "I've had a lot of people rubbing up to me just because of my background. Your _dislike_ of me is rather refreshing."

Natsu turned around before Sara could even finish her sentece, and slung her right arm over Rin's shoulders, she grabbed Hiro's arm.

"Wait!" Sara called. "Tell me your name!"

"Rin!" She yelled back. 

 

 

 

Rin stared at her best friend, "The fuck you told her my name for?"

"S'okay." Natsu told her, "You can fight off her fans when they confront you." 

Rin huffed, "This is why I'm your best friend."

 

 

 

 

Lunch time, and guys were crowding by the doorway.

Sara was in front the door of class 1-B. 

"Is there a 'Rin', in this class?" She asked Hiro who was just exiting the classroom to buy something dor lunch.

Hiro blinked, "There is, but she's probably in the courtyard eating lunch with Natsu-san."

Sara nodded and left.

 

 

 

During cleaning time, Sara came again.

This time it was the real Rin who spoke to her.

"Where's your friend?"

"She has club activities." Rin told her, folding her sleeves up to her elbows.

"Which club is she in?" Sara questioned.

Rin opened her mouth, then stopped. She stared at Sarada then laughed, "Haha! Shit, I almost answered your question."

Sara raised a brow, "You're _suppose_ to answer my question."

Rin placed her fists on her hips, "Like hell I'm telling you where she is. Didn't you hear her, cookie-cutter girl, she doesn't like you."

Sara became exasperated, "Fine. But do watch your mouth, the school doesn't tolerate tactless language, pinky."

Rin's mouth fell open in shock.

Sara graced her a smile and left.

Hiro popped his head through the window, "Why did she call you 'pinky'?"

Rin snapped at him and hissed.

 

 

 

"...the new teacher in a senior section."

"...was... alumni here in the academy..."

Sara followed the hallway, leading her to the source of the voice. 

As she turned a corner, and saw the s student body president listening to a flustered principal.

The pres noticed her and smiled, "Hello new student." The pres turned to the principal, "I'll talk to the new teacher tomorrow."

The principal understood this and walked off.

The pres then turned to Sara, "What can I do for you, Daisuke Sara?"

Sara huffed, "Hitoka-kaichou, I'm looking for someone."

Hitoka offered a smile, "Anything for my sweet little cousin."

"I'm looking for a red head girl, first year, class B. She's friends with a gangster girl." Sara told him bluntly.

Hitoka folded his arms over his chest, "Wow, is that what you learned in Madrid? Blunt and rude?" He questioned the raven-haired slyly.

"I'm looking for a red head girl, first year, class B. She's friends with a gangster girl, _please._ "

Hitoka bursted out laughing, "Oh man, I was messing with ya! But, yeah, I'll look into her. What'd she do to you, Sara?"

"I'm... _intrested_ in her." When she noticed the lack of a comeback from her cousin, she noticed the look of disgust on his face. 

"Ew!"

She untangled her arms and shoved him, "Not like that, you hentai!"

He looked at her in askance, "Who you calling 'hentai', hentai? I'm not the one interested in girls!"

They paused.

Hitoka slapped his forehead, muttering "That wasn't what I meant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's this term for Latin American Japanese people uhhh 'daikega' I believe?
> 
> So yea, there's this manga called 10 Dances and one of the main characters is a 'daikega'.
> 
> I know, I know, Madrid isn't Latin America, but the thought counts, yeah? But, I'll change the place once I get a map.
> 
>  
> 
> Anything questions about her will be answered in, like, after 4 chapters? That's long, yea, but I'm chopping up the story, so it's long enough.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So, there wasn't any justice done to Britney Bitch Oikawa Tooru, but I swear you could see him waving from his sports car. I don't know what he works as, professional volleyball player? Model? Actor? A really rich Physical Therapist?(Gusari~!) I dunno.
> 
> But Oikawa Tooru was there. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And you know who else will be there?


	6. Natsu's brother's what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ms Hinata, may I have a word with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading what I've written so far, and its very messy.
> 
> My approach to this story is somewhat akin to a Filipino indigenous research method called 'Pakapa-kapa'. 
> 
> Now say that five times fast.
> 
> Anyway, the basic concept of it is to have a very broad subject, without any framework whatsoever, and then just asking around. 'Pakapa-kapa' is quiet literally described as 'grabbing and cupping, and all those hand gestures', until you find a specific topix you want and then work your background from there.
> 
> So yeah, I just write whatever that pops in my head. And then when I know what I want for the story, I can go back and edit.

The principal, the vice principal, the school secretary and the head teacher were in the conference room, staring at the new teacher who was listening intently to Hitoka orienting him with the school policies.

"As you were made aware, you will be substituting for Mrs Sensei during her maternity leave. You will be handling a senior class, class 4-D for home room. But after that, you'll resume with your normal load for the first year Phys Ed."

"Yessir." Replied the new teacher.

Hitoka turned to the principal with a nod.

The principal faced the new teacher, "You got all that, Kageyama-kun?"

"Yessir."

 

 

 

 

Rin and Hiro were at Natsu's table. The two were playing tic-tac-toe on a piece of graphing paper, while Natsu was reading a novel.

It was Self-Study period and everybody else was lazing around in the classroom. There were probably some guys who went to the combini.

Natsu flipped a page.

Hiro noticed this, "Natsu-san, you keep turning the page from left-to-right, are you okay?"

Natsu and Rin gave him identical deadpan looks.

Natsu lifted the book, showing the cover.

Rin pointed at it, "Natsu's reading 'M-many Waters'."

Natsu nodded, approving.

Rin saw that and scoffed, "Ha! Don't forget you'll barely pass your Maths without my godsent help."

Hiro placed his arms over the table, "Waah! Natsu-san, you must be a genius to understand the whole book!"

Rin snapped at him with a glare, "Didn't you hear that I said that she sucks in Maths?!"

"Well," Natsu told her, "You've thought me so much already, I don't really need your help any more."

"Yeah!" Hiro exclaimed.

Rin glared at him, "Why, you brat!" She half-yelled, hands around Hiro's neck.

Then the bell rang.

"Time for Phys Ed." Natsu stated.

Hiro dragged his chair back to his table, "Yay, Phys Ed!"

Rin slumped over Natsu's desk, "Ugh, Phys Ed."

"But you're great at basketball." Natsu pointed out.

Rin looked up, "Exactly! Why can't it be 'Basketball' instead."

"Or 'Volleyball'!" Hiro exclaimed.

"You shut your trap" Rin yelled, then back at Natsu, "I mean, at least the psychological misleading would motivate me to actually put an effort to exerting energy on the subject."

Natsu and Hiro stared at her. "What."

Rin blinked, "What."

 

 

 

 

The girls exit the locker room, back into their school uniforms. 

"We're the top section, why do we have Phys Ed so early in the morning?" One of them complained. 

Another girl turned to Sarada, "The new teacher is cute, isn't he?"

Sarada hummed.

"There must be cuter guys in Spain, huh?"

"Oh hey! 1-B is here!" The first girl announced.

The girls of 1-B were to busy chatting with 1-D, exchanging gossip about the new teacher.

Sarada spotted Natsu and Rin sharing a joke. She appeoached them, "I finally caught you, Hinata Natsu."

Rin stepped in front her friend, "What s'it to ya?" 

Sarada stared her down, "I'm just intrested in her."

Rin's face scrunched up, "Sbe doesn't swing that way!"

"Neither do I!" Sarada said, blushing. "I-I just..." She glanced at Natsu who had an eyebrow raised. "W-will you be my friend?"

"What? No!" Rin answered for Natsu. "Besides, we've already got Oikawa Hiro to babysit. We don't want any more drama."

The girls started separating.

"Come on Rin." Natsu said, tugging the girl forward. 

Rin turned around and glared at Sarada.

Natsu slung her arm over Rin's shoulder to keep Rin from charging back at Sarada.

"Can you believe the _audacity_ of that bitch?" Rin muttered to her best friend.

"I imagined as much." Natsu replied

 

 

 

 

"Hello, class of 1-B." The new teacher greeted as they crowded in front him..

Then the girls stopped, dazed by the sight of their new teacher.

"I am the new Phys Ed teacher, Kageyama Tobio. I hope we all can get along together. I do not tolerate any violence. I used to be a school athlete, so lets all harbor sportsmanship. Now, I have your attendance here, and as I call your name, please yell 'present'."

Rin turned to Natsu, whispering, "Hey, isn't that--" but she paused mid-sentence when she saw the unreadable look on Natsu's face.

Kageyama-sensei started roll call, and when he got to Natsu's name, his eyes went wide and immediately spotted the girl.

"H-hinata Natsu?" The end of his voice went a pitch higher.

"Present." Natsu replied with a sugar-sweet smile on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes. 

After roll call, Kageyama-sensei had everyone do stretches and laps around the track.

Hiro approached Rin who was panting, bent down, her hands on her knees. He spoke, "I noticed that Kageyama-sensei kinda froze when he called Natsu-san's name. Do they know each other?"

Rin looked up at him, "Yeah."

"How though?" Hiro pressed on.

"What the actual fuck." Rin told him in annoyance, standing up "I wouldn't tell you."

 

 

Natsu was sitting on a bench talking to a classmate when Kageyama-sensei walked towards them.

He called her, "Hinata Nat--"

"Natsu!" Rin yelled from a distance, standing in front the entrance of the open basketball court, "Come on, let's play basketball!"

Natsu stood up and ran to them, barely noticing their teacher standing behind her with a look of disbelief on his face.

"I'm not playing against you!" She told Rin.

"3-on-3, us and Hiro against these guys." Rin informed her bestfriend in a softer voice when she was near enough.

"That's unfair, its us girls againsts boys!" 

"Hey!" Hiro retorted. Everybody else laughed.

 

 

 

 

It wasn't a formal basketball game, and Rin had managed to shove off the other team's players twice, their spectating classmates would jokingly yell "offensive foul".

"Natsu!" Rin yelled, passing her the ball.

Natsu easily blocked the guy guarding her and shoot the ball from the three-point line.

"Woooh!" The spectators exclaimed in amazement.

The opposing team laughed it off, "Hey, let poor Oikawa hold the ball too!" They chided.

Natsu and Rin shared a high-five.

 

 

 

 

As they walked back to the locker room, Kageyama-sensei was by the door.

"Ms Hinata, may I have a word with you?"

A classmate butted in, "If its about the game just now, its Tanaka Rin you need to talk to." She joked.

Rin glanced at Natsu, Natsu shook her head. Rin nodded and retorted to what their classmate said.

"Sensei." Natsu acknowledged.

 

 

 

"Whatever happened between me and your brother was--"

Natsu raised a brow, hands folded over her chest, "Why do you feel obliged to justify your relationship with nii-san? It's your private life, I don't have any qualms about that."

Kageyama stared at the girl quietly, then agreed with a nod. "You're quite good at basketball." He stated. "Are you part of any sports club?"

"Yes."

Suddenly the bell rang.

Natsu clicked her tongue, faced and bowed at her teacher, then ran off to the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I made Kageyama as a teacher... at least he's doing PE. 
> 
> Internet pasta to anyone who could predict why he's here!
> 
> And Natsu's book is not so teen romance dystopia as one would usually pick, I wanted something wholesome. But, ohoho, how I was very tenpted to pick the other book...
> 
> I hope you had a great week!


	7. Too much pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata turned to greet them with a dead look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sense (/sehn-seh/) - informal way of saying sensei

"Holy crap, noodle, sensei is eye candy, like why is he even a teacher? Heck, why is he even here in Miyagi Prefecture?" Miya said animatedly.

Udomi nodded, clearly content with Miya's one-sided conversation. They had finished cleaning duties -- and by 'they', meaning only Udomi -- they had the club room to themselves, and it was a great thing Hara-sen doesn't visit them as much since the two third year girls were Indian-sitted on the floor, in only their underwear. No malice.

The door opened and Natsu came in with the most resigned look they've ever seen on her face. They could almost read her from the dark aura surrounding her, 'I wanna stop living.'

Udomi and Miya shared a worried look before questioning their kouhai.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Udomi asked cautiously.

Hinata turned to greet them with a dead look.

The two senpais flinched.

"Why, why do I live this life?" She replied.

 

 

 

 

During practice, they couldn't help but watch Natsu with worry. They weren't exactly, practicing because the two senpais were simply watching her, while the girl just held the volleyball and started at it.

Soon the door slid open, Rin and Hiro entered, bickering about a trivial topic.

Miya approached them, whispering, "Did something happen to Hinata-chan?"

"Sense*, talked to her." Rin told them. "I don't really know what they talked about. Probably about participating a club because he saw us playing basketball.

Miya hummed in thought. "It must be something serious."

 

 

 

 

Natsu and Rin were walking home together and they were awfully quiet. Rin wanted to rant about the principal's toupee badly, but she sensed that Natsu wasn't really in the mood.

She was lagging a few steps behind Natsu.

And when they were at the crossing where they would part, Rin decidedly spoke up.

"Natsu." She called, grabbing her friend's hand. "Whatever happened, you need to let it out."

 

 

 

 

They were in the park, one at the end of the seesaw.

It was Natsu who made the seesaw move, while Rin only followed her.

Then they stopped.

"Natsu--?"

She heaved, "He's my brother's ex-boyfriend."

Rin blinked, "Huh?"

Natsu looked her in the eye, "Kageyama-sensei was nii-chan's boyfriend."

"So?"

Natsu leaped off her side of the seesaw, making Rin flail as her side fell down the plank, saved by the rubber tire, but Natsu barely noticed this as she was blinded by rage.

Natsu kicked the rubber tire, crying out in anger. Her hands went up to her hair, rubbing it into disarray. "Grrrrr-ah!" She yelled. "How could he do that to nii-san?! They had everything! And here comes his fucking anxiety, and says 'no'?!" She kicked the tire, emphasizing each word. "Fuck. His. Stupid. Dumb. Pride! Gaaah!" Then she let herself fall on the dusty ground.

Rin could only stare in utter confusion. 

Natsu was silent for a solid five minutes and Rin wouldn't dare make a sound. When suddenly, she hears the soft sobbing from Natsu on the ground.

Rin breathed as she left her bag by the base of the seesaw and laid down on the ground beside Natsu.

"It'll be chill, Natsu. They're adults."

Natsu shifted her eyes and glanced at her best friend sideways. She mustered a smile, "I love you, Rin. You're cool."

Rin scoffed, "Damn right. Whatever would you do without me?"

 

 

 

 

 

Entering the court the next morning, Hiro was there talking to two very concerned senpais.

"Hey!" Rin called as she pulled her best friend in. "Prissy face is alright."

The two senpais sighed in relief.

Udomi-senpai qalked to Natsu and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You gave us quite a big worry last week."

Natsu bowed in resepct, "I apologize for my behaviour, senpai!"

Miya-senpai embraced her, "If you're going through anything, Hinata, remember you have us upperclassmen to help you."

Natsu draped a hand across the older girls shoulders, "Thank you, senpai."

"Alright, enough drama." Udomi-senpai stated, "Oikawa here just told us that a freshman wants to join."

"She's been bugging me that she wants to join the volleyball club," he told them, "so I gave her a form." His eyes saw something behind Natsu. "Oh, she's here."

Everyone else turned to see who it was.

"Oh it's you!" Udomi-senpai said in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is that??
> 
> I forgot to edit the last chapter. Supposedly, Sara being called 'Sarada' is like a nickname given by Rin or Natsu because Sara keeps inteoducing herself as 'Sara Daisuke'. And if you know Boruto? I stole the name Sarada from SasuSaku's child. They say that if they gave it an English dub, Sarada (Boruto) will be called 'Salad'.
> 
> Whut.
> 
> Yeah. But that being called Sarada officially should happen after a few more chaps....
> 
>  
> 
> And here I think Natsu's frustration over KageHina breaking up is not so justified?? So I'll have to compensate in the next chapters.
> 
> Not the next chapter.
> 
> Oh lord, not the next chapter. 
> 
> We gon get another backstory! I like the next chapter tbh.


	8. Instagram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chaps in one.

"You're very pretty." The woman at the store said as she handed the change to her.

"Thank you." Sara says as she puts her change in her wallet. She shoulders her bag and takes her sandwich.

"Aren't you on the billboard at °°° St.?" The woman pressed.

Sara smiled exasperatedly, "Uhm, yes ma'am."

Suddenly, the woman whipped out her phone, saying, "I'll follow you on Instagram."

Sara smiled again, then bowed, then went on her way.

Daisuke Sara was one of the high school models in Japan's modelling industry. Before that, growing up in Madrid, she was scouted as a child actor, doing advertisements and minor roles on day soaps. Graduating from middle school, her parents decided to fly her to Japan, to her uncle's as they wanted her to appreciate the culture of her blood.

She wasn't entered into a private school as per her expectation, instead, she was enrolled into Karasuno for her cousin to easily watch over her.

 

 

 

 

Both cousins were left at the dinner table while the only adult had gone to answer a phone call.

Hitoka Ryou stared at his cousin like she had grown another set of eyes. 

"I can speak in Japanese, just so you know." Sara informed him, annoyed at his crude way of studying her. 

He opened his mouth, thenn spoke, "You're too blunt. That's not pretty." 

She looked at him, surprised. "What." 

He shrugged. "I studied Spanish in my free time, so I understand every phrase you say." He tells her in nonchalant. 

She simply stared at him in silent awe. Unable to utter a single thing to rebuke him. 

After that, Hitoka did have some questions as to why his spoiled cousin had been trailing behind him like a baby chick. 

"The girl's volleyball club?" Hitoka questioned as he stirred the vegetables in the pan. "Is this about the girl you made me find?" 

Hitoka's father was in a business trip for the month, so the two had the house to themselves. 

Sara nodded, "Yes," thumb double-tapping the screen. She noticed that Hitoka's opened beer had not been touched for aa while, she grabbed it --there's still about half left in it -- she took a quick sip before returning it beside Hitoka's phone. 

Hitoka glanced back at her with in askance, he noticed what his cousin did, but ignored it. "You're practically stalking the poor girl." He commented, returning back to his cooking. 

Sara scoffed, scrolling again through her Instagram feed. "I'm trying to make friends, don't you want me to make friends?" 

"I do," he said, "But there are other ways." 

"I'm joining a club, though." She pointed out. 

He hummed in thought, adding soy sauce into the vegetables. Then he spoke, "You know Alexander the Great?" 

"Yeah," Sara said, taking more than a gulp of beer, forgetting that it was her cousin's, "we're friends on Instagram." She giggled, when Hitoka turned to give her an unamused look. "What about him?" 

He sighed, lowering the heat, then faced her. "He strategized a warfare where they made the enemies' horses jittery to throw the horseriders off." 

"I wanna try riding a horse." She said offhandedly, her phone on the table, her hands around the beer can. 

"They crowded around a horse and spooked it." 

"Do you celebrate Halloween here in Japan?" She questioned, excited. 

He ignored her odd statements, "I think that's what you're doing. Your way of making friends is not friendly." 

"I'm trying to make friends, don't you want me to make friends?" She repeated, pushing the beer can away from her when she found it was already empty. 

Sighing to himself, he grabbed his cousin, making her stand up, and dragged her to her room, her feet lugging behind her, he'll have to apologize for her ruined pedicure tomorrow. 

The ravenhaired girl approached them, walking with such stride, almost like she was a panther, undermining the fact that she was in white shorts and a dark gray thermal shirt. 

She stopped. Oikawa Hiro was to her left, then in front were Udomi-senpai and Michimiya-senpai. Then Pinky and Hinata Natsu, the two didn't seem to face her. "I am Sara Daisuke, I wish to learn volleyball so I decided to join this club." 

"It's 'Daisuke Sara'." Natsu corrected her, finally facing Sara. "It's family name then first name. So it's Daisuke Sara." 

Rin snickered behind the ginger. 

Sara offered a hand towards Natsu, face passive."I hope you will teach me so I may be of help to the team." 

Miya folded her hands over her chest, tone chiding "Now, what's with the Keigo? We're just a high school club, not the yakuza." 

Udomi clapped her hands, "Okay, let's start with warm-up exercises." 

_"Hey Natsu!"_

"Hi nii-chan!" 

_"I sent you a little somethin' something, did you get it?"_

She places the box on her desk, delicately moving around; her phone between her shoulder and ear, and arm outstretched to get the cutter from her stationary holder. "Yeah, but it's not my birthday yet." She pointed out. 

_"No, I just thought you'd like it."_

She slashed it, putting her cutter back, and pulled open the flaps. 

She stood up and took the thing out the box. _"It's was my jersey jacket during high school."_

She put her phone into loud speaker. "Won't it be too big for me?" She questioned as she unzipped the jacket and wore it. 

_"Mom said you're quite tall, so you might pull off the baggy-ness of it, ya know. Wear skinny pants or somethin'."_

She went to her closet mirror and grinned, "Looks cool." 

_"I thought so. Anyway, I'm meeting up with a friend. Send me a pic when you use it."_

"Will do." 

The door to the gym opened and a tall guy exited the gym. But the armband just announced his importance. When he saw Rin and Hiro, he beamed at them in greeting then went off his way. 

The two exchanged a look of confusion. 

"Hey," Rin called as she and Hiro entered the gym, jamming her thumb behind her, "why did the school president visit?" Her question died into silent surprise when she saw, in the otherside of the gym, a bunch of girls in school Phys Ed uniform -- white shirt and gym shorts -- throwing volleyballs up in the air. 

"Rin-chan!" Miya-senpai greeted as she approached the two. "Isn't this great?" She said proudly, placing her hands on her hips, looking back at the girls. 

Hiro cleared his throat, glancing at the new girls. "Uhm, senpai? Are they here because they want to be or just because of Daisuke-san?" 

Miya grinned sheepishly, "They're not here because they want to be." 

"Why are they here?" Rin demanded. 

"Uhh," she drawls and looked at the girls, "They're second years, but the school found that they have deficiencies for their first year units. So the school board decided that to compensate for their missing units and for them to get to third year was for them to have extracurricular activities." 

"But?" Rin pressed. They're was a tagline to this and not a very pretty one. 

She sighed dutifully, "They're part of a gang and the school pres decided to place them here so our volleyball club won't be disbanded." 

"5 minute break!" Udomi-senpai announced. The group dragged themselves to the nearest wall and slid down. 

Udomi-senpai approached Miya and the others. "They're..." she drawls in thought, "not bad." 

Rin folded her arms, "What is your definition of 'bad'?" 

Hiro looked over at the exhausted group, but noticed that two girls were still standing, talking to each other. Then to his surprise it was Natsu! She was talking to a very enthisiastic brunette with various ear piercings. The brunette was taking lead of most of the conversation, while Natsu nodded occasionally. 

"They're not as scared of the ball as one would expect of a girl?" Udomi offered. "They don't scream as much as normal girls do during basketball in Phys Ed." 

Miya laughed at her best friend's illustration. 

Udomi smiled, "Uh yeah. They could be taught to survive in the court if they want to learn." 

"--am actually good at traditional calligraphy, but my parents thought it was a useless skill, they run a liquor store, you see, so I didn't join the calligraphy club." The senpai chatted animatedly to Natsu. Occasionally, she gave nod or hum in reply. 

"Natsu!" Rin's voice echoed in the gym. 

Natsu and the senpai turned to look at where Rin was. The blonde was walking towards them with Hiro trailing behind her. 

"Noodle-senpai just told me the school used the volleyball club as a rehabilitation center for second year delinquents." Rin stated. 

"Waah, Rin-rin!" 

Rin's eyes snapped at the second year with a sharp glare, but it disappeared when she recognized the older girl. 

"Kasumi-nee-san?!" 

Hanamaki Kasumi grinned, waving at Rin even though she was just right in front her. "Hey hey!" 

Hiro stood beside Rin, "Rin-san, you know senpai?" 

"'Know her?!' She was--" 

"Rin-rin and me were part of a gang!" 

Natsu noticed the very strained, almost constipated look on Rin's face. Oh, she was not happy to see Hanamaki-senpai. 

Hanamaki turned to Hiro, taking his hand to shake, "You must be Rin-rin's boyfriend." 

Rin turned red in anger, "First of all, fuck you." 

Hiro frozen midway of shaking Hanamaki's hand, he looked at Rin in shock. But Hanamaki herself was unfazed, clearly accustomed with Rin'a potty mouth. 

"And second, I don't like wusses like him." 

Now Hiro was clearly offended. 

Hanamaki pouted, letting Hiro's hand go. "Aww, Rin-rin. I didn't mean to offend." She threw her hands open and embraced Rin. 

But the blonde dodged, running from her ex-nee-san, screeching when Hanamaki chased her for a hug, "Don't touch me!" 

Natsu turned to Hiro, "Hey." 

Hiro was watching Rin being chased. 

"Hey, Hiro, are you okay?" 

He faced, "Am I not worth Rin-san's affections?" 

Natsu had to stop herself from burtsting out in a guffaw. "What the heck. Oi, don't turn this into a shoujo manga." 

"But--" 

"Look." She told him firmly, "Rin is like a cat, no matter how many cat treats or catnip you give her, she still won't call you her owner. She lives on her own rules. And that's what makes Rin 'Rin' you know." She placed her hand on her hip, "Don't beat yourself over it. It took me an entire middle school year to get Rin to warm up to me. And all you did was give her sweets." 

Hiro gave a contemplative nod, "I guess." 

Hiro toed of his shoes off but gently placed it in the cabinet and wore his slippers as he entered the hallway, he headed to the kitchen to get a snack. Then decidedly yelled, "Maaaa! I'm hoooome!" 

"You're mum went to a business trip in Osaka!" Replied a familiar voice. 

His eyes lit up and he went to the living room, "Uncle Tooru!" 

The silhouette of a brunet man turned around, and grinned at the boy. "Heya!" 

"I thought you already left!" He said, flopping down beside him. 

Time had been good to Oikawa Tooru. He's just one of those people who were born with good genes, only to look even better when they age. Like Hugh Jackman. 

"Your mother asked me to look after you. You know, make up for the time I wasn't here." He faced Hiro, putting his feet across his nephew's lap. "So, any clubs you're in?" 

Well, is going to the girls volleyball club gym considered being in a club? Probably not. "No." 

He glanced at the TV. "Then who did you meet up with last Saturday?" 

"Friends." 

"A girlfriend?" 

"Girl friends." 

Oikawa's grin turned sly, "You beautiful beautiful boy." 

Hiro smiled at the compliment, but when he processed what his uncle meant, he gave a terrified look. "No no no no, not like that!" 

"You truly are a my nephew. You know, when I was in high school, girls were crowding around me too." 

"U-uncle Tooru! I-I'm not--" 

"No need to be so shy, Hiro-chan. Your uncle understands." 

"Hinata-san and Tanaka-san are only my friends." He breathed, "They're my only friends. I may be simple-minded saying this, but I treasure their friendship, I don't even want anything more." 

Oikawa stared at him in unamused disbelief. Then he hummed in thought, "What'd you say their names were again?" 

Oikawa spent 20 minutes surfing the girls' social media accounts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals is finally finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Hitoka-kaichou is a super genius, he actually speaks, aside from Nippongo, English, Spanish, Mandarin, Korean, Arabic and Greek. He's a great cook, very responsible. Is the mom friend.  
> His favorite food is anything mint choco.  
> Current problem is he can't find his Starbucks card (its with Sara).  
> You can see his entire profile in Tinder.
> 
> Lol.
> 
>  
> 
> Hanamaki Kasumi is somehow related to Hanamaki Takahiro, sunset hair guy from Aoba Johsai. Uhm, I don't know what she is suppose to be? So any suggestions?


	9. Regulars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this wouldn't be long enough, but I remembered the last chapter...
> 
> Please enjoy!

The three of them were meeting in front the public library again, but this time, they were going to go shopping. Rin and Hiro were already there, up to their usual trivial banter. This time, their topic was Sara's foreign origin.

"Woah, Natsu!" Rin exclaimed as she saw her best friend, a wide grin on her face, as Natsu strutted, (a walk that would shame Sara in the catwalk) "You look like a nee-san."

Hiro was as excited as Rin. "Your jacket looks so cool, Natsu-san!"

Natsu gave a small smile, "Thanks. I inherited it from my brother." 

Before they went to the town square, they took a selfie and Natsu sent it to her brother.

 

 

 

 

After buying what they wanted -- Natsu bought colored pens, Rin bought the sneakers she's been saving up her money for, and Hiro bought a Grumpy cat shirt -- they strolled around to look for a nice cafe.

Rin stopped walking and raised her hand to the side, making the other two stop too.

Natsu slapped her hand away. "Personal space, Rin!" 

Hiro laughed, "Tanaka-san, you just touched Hinata-san's--" Whatever he said was lost when Rin slapped his chest.

Rin pointed at one of the cafe's. "It's Noodle-senpai and Miya-senpai!"

They headed to the cafe and sat at a table near enough to eavesdrop on their two upperclassmen.

From the shared large parfait and a platter of unfinished eclair, the two of them seem to be in a very serious discussion.

"...enough to go to the summer camp in Tokyo." Miya told her best friend.

"We're still missing one more player." Udomi pointed out. 

"No we're not." Miya said, albeit enthusiastically. "You know our team's complete. She could be our secret weapon."

Udomi raised a brow. "Who, then?"

Miya leaned over the table, a sly smile on her face. She breathed in and opened her mouth and said,

"Are you ready to order?"

The waitress had approached the trio's table before they could hear who the secret weapon is.

"Gaah!" Rin retorted at the poor girl, while Natsu deflated in her seat, Hiro took the menu.

Udomi-senpai had called for the bill and paid for their orders. The two left, oblivious to the three eavesdropping on them.

 

 

 

 

 

Going home, Hiro had decided upon himself to accompany the two girls to the bus station, before he headed back to his own house.

"Who d'you reckon the secret weapon is?" Rin asked as she stood over Natsu and Hiro, having given up her seat for an elderly woman.

"Dunno." Natsu said shortly.

"Maybe someone they know?" Hiro suggested, spying the bus at the corner. "I'll see you Monday." He said, as the bus came to a halt in front the stop.

"Yup." Rin said as she hurried to the elderly woman and helped her with her bags. 

"Oy, don't forget the homework for third period." Natsu took Rin's purse, she helped the elderly woman up the steps of the bus.

Then the two waved bye at Hiro as the bus drove off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was lunch time and everyone else were either eating or rushing a homework. 

Hiro marched inside the classroom like a happy camper. A huge goofy smile on his face.

Rin's stare turned foul when the guy sat behind her and tapped her shoulder. Like who taps a person's shoulder like that? The weirdo. Heaving a sigh of resignation, she shifted in her seat to look at him. "Miya-senpai just asked if I could be the manager for the club."

Rin rolled her eyes, "So?"

"So I can go to the volleyball summer training camp!" 

The blonde's eyes went wide. "What."

 

 

Just as Natsu exited the girl's bathroom, wiping her hands dry on a handkerchief, she was shoved back, making Natsu hit her shoulder blade on the door's ledge.

"What the fuck, man?!" Rin yelled in anger.

Natsu glared at her best friend. "What the fuck, Rin?" She countered.

"We were suppose to go to that MMA convention in Tokyo!"

Natsu didn't reply.

"So that's it, huh?" She questioned the ginger, "Once you get in a club, you can dump your stupid friend. Exchange her for those who won't get you into trouble. So you can live normally now, huh?"

Natsu stood up straighter, her glare disappearing. 

"I thought you were better than all of them! But I should've known you're just a shit friend." She gave one last dark glare, then stormed off back to the classroom.

 

 

 

 

Rin was already at the gates when Hiro caught up to to her. Somehow, he persuaded her to come with him to the gym. They spent the walk there in silence.

 

Inside the gym, everybody else was in there, except Hara-sen. Hara-sen seem to have forgotten he has a sports club to advise. 

The second year girls were having a small beach volleyball tournament, without the beach sand. Hanamaki-senpai was paired up with a pixie cut girl. Miya and Udomi were watching them from a safe distance, sitting on the floor. Natsu and Sara were not far from them; Natsu was tying her hair in a messy ponytail, while Sara was keeping up a very awkward conversation with her. Clearly, Natsu was uncomfortable with it.

"Okay, so since everyone's here, we could start the meeting." Udomi announced, when she noticed her and Hiro walking towards them.

Oh, so they were waiting for Hiro. Yeah, sure, pour gasoline into the wound, or some shit.

"Everyone gather around, please!"

Everyone formed a loose semi-circle in front the third years.

"I bet all of you overheard us talking to Hitoka-kaichou last week, were going to a training camp in Tokyo!" Miya exclaimed. The second years erupted into a murmur amongst themselves.

"So I'll be announcing the regulars for the tournaments." 

As usual, Miya and Udomi-senpai, Hanamaki-senpai, Sara then Natsu. Go figure.

"And we'd like to disclose our secret weapon, our ace, but she doesn't know it yet."

It's Natsu. It's gotta be Natsu.

"Tanaka Rin-chan!"

The entire team clapped, although weakly, but it was a clap nonetheless.

Rin looked up at the upperclassmen in surprise, "What? Are you serious?"

Miya-senpai smiled timidly, "If it'd be fine with you."

Rin unconsciously turned to Natsu. The ginger had a proud smile on her face.

She stood in front the other girls and bowed, "I will be in your care!"

 

 

.

 

 

"Hey, club manager!" Miya-senpai called, she smiled when the nickname striked a proud grin on the first year. "Have you seen where our ace and setter disappeared to?"

"They're outside, they've been hugging for five minutes now."

Miya raised a brow, "Why?"

He gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, senpai, just best friends' quarrel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou preserved his jacket as an heirloom for Natsu. Aww, I want a sibling like that!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I wanna talk to you.  
> Do you want chapters of the summer training camp? You do? Then here's the thing I need from you:
> 
> YOUR OWN OC.
> 
> 1 or 2 OCs  
> ·name (last name then first)  
> ·Johenji or Datekou  
> ·girl/boy  
> ·age  
> ·star sign  
> ·(sexuality if you like ;p)  
> ·player(position)/manager/coach/advisor/sibling/alien  
> ·hair color and style (realistic hair color pls)  
> ·character reference(like the OC ·masterlist at the end, just a guide, even from other anime/manga)  
> ·one paragraph of them talking or interacting with the Karasuno girls
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The summer training camp is the main goal of the story. You can't really write about volleyball matches, man! So after the camp, we get a few more chapters, then finito!
> 
> But that's still how much chapters to go! Still quite alot.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter is Sara-centric.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to comment!


	10. Sweetie

It turns out that making Rin ace was the best decision they've made.

The girl didn't need much training since she was a visual-learner, she used to watch Natsu and learned from her and knew how to execute proper movements.

She was spiking volleyballs that Udomi-senpai set for her.

It was a slow Friday afternoon. In the first two hours, there were both girls and boys peeping through the open door of thee gym, watching either Hiro or Sara going about. When Hanamaki-senpai and Rin had accumulated their irritation from hearing the fangirls and fanboys squeal, they commanded Hiro to slam the door close. He gently closed the door. The wuss.

The sky was a tinge of orange and the last of the fans had gone off, Udomi-senpai and some of the second years had gone to buy Gatorade and whatever the other girls needed.

"Teach me what you've taught her."

Natsu looked up from staring at her phone. She just had a very intense sandless beach volleyball tournament against Hanamaki-senpai and another second year, secomd years against first years, Rin and her. So she was having aa much deserved rest.

She looked up to the person, sipping the last of her juice box. "Excuse me?"

Sara's shadow loomed over her, "Teach me what you've taught your friend."

Natsu heaved as she steadily got on her knees and up her feet. "Get a ball." She told the girl.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You sure you're not in a club?" Uncle Tooru questioned. Uncle and nephew was doing Sunday chores, they've finished everything else sothey were doing laundry. They were going grocery shopping later because Uncle Tooru wanted to make some Mediterranean dish he learned from his, now ex, Greek girlfriend. He was responsible for clothes going in and out of the dryer

Hiro beamed at him, placing the iron on its meta plate, "I am now." He was responsible for ironing shirts and stuff.

"What club?" He questioned, pulling out the last of the clothes, actuallly towels, and folding them on top of the washing machine.

"The volleyball club." 

Uncle Tooru smiled proudly at his nephew, "That's great, Hiro-chan! What position are you in?" He has a lot of books and CDs, basically every knowledge Oikawa Tooru had and has he was ready to give his Hiro-chan.

"I'm the manager."

Tooru froze and stared at his nephew in deadpan. Hiro's got to be pulling his leg here, but he's got no reason to do so. He raised the towel in his hand and hit Hiro's arm playfully, putting a bit more force playfully, okay, he was trying to hurt Hiro, but just a little itty bit of pain.

"What the--?!" Hiro screeched, shielding himself from the towel assualt.

"I taught you volleyball not to be the manager!" He told him, voice in the blurred line of crying or laughing, but mostly crying. "You're suppose to be the ace, or at the very least a wing spiker or a blocker!"

"But Rin-san's the ace!"

The man stepped back, towel still in his fist, "Wait."

Hiro looked up at him in confusion.

"You're the manager for the girls volleyball club?!"

 

 

 

 

"It's like you're saying your uncle's homophobic or something." Natsu stated, clearly humoured by Hiro's situation.

Rin turned to her bestfriend, "Which is ironic since he's not."

Natsu sipped her yogurt milk then looked at the girl, "How do you know this?"

"You can't expect us to be always debating which Straw Hat pirate is the best." Rin pointed out, "Zoro." She quickly added. "We talk about normal conversational topics too."

"Sanji." Hiro argued.

"Luffy." Natsu cut in, "How could you not choose Luffy?"

Rin huffed, stealing Natsu's pickles. 

"Anyway," Natsu said, "If you're uncle doesn't accept your position in the club, it'll be fine. It's just a club. Just survive three years or retire early."

"Which is ironic," Rin said again, "since you've been raving about your plan to join the volleyball club since middle school."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't believe your belief of the club as 'just a club'. Bitch, you watch volleyball matches every night. That's outright dedication right there."

Hiro stared at Rin suspiciously. "Rin-san, since when have you been so perceptive?"

Rin angrily, but casually gestured to her best friend, "Just because Natsu's the main character I can't have character development?"

Natsu was confused, but pattm to comfort her. "You can have all the development you want."

"And fuck you, Shittykawa, I've lived my twenties when I was twelve."* She rolled her eyes at him, "Anyway, what was that with Daisuke? Finally told her to lay to off?"

"Kinda."

 

 

_"When did you start playing?" Sara asked while they threw the ball in the air._

_"Elementary." Natsu answered curtly._

_"I heard--"_

_"I officially started playing volleyball when I joined the club in middle school." The ginger grabbed the ball and layed it down on the grassy patch. "Since you'll be a blocker, let's teach you how your arms should move." She took Sara's arms and held it flat on her palms, "I notice you blocking with your fingers too close to each other. They should be apart, the added centimeters could at least help lessen the speed or make a feint. So," she looked at Sara, only to find the girl staring at her._

_"Oh, sorry." The girl muttered as she unabashedly looked back down at their hands. "Can you repeat that?"_

_"Why are you distracted?" She questioned._

_"You're lashes are pretty."_

_Natsu's eyes narrowed at her, then said "Why did you join the club?"_

_"To learn volley--"_

_"The real reason." She demanded._

_"I want to be friends with you."_

_Natsu heaved in resignation, then gave a look saying 'stay'._

_And Sara stood there while the girl went back inside the gym. She later comes back with Miya-senpai and when the two were close enough, Natsu spoke. "Miya-senpai agreed to train you since you can't focus."_

_Sara's mouth fell open in utter shock, as the ginger gave a polite smile and went back to the gym._

 

"Huh," Hiro said, leaning back in his seat, "You do have pretty eyelashes."

"Of course she does!" Rin snapped, "I curled them for her." 

Natsu reached at Rin's face and washed her hand over the blond's face, shushing her gently.

Hiro laughed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sara waved good bye to her classmates and fist bumped her boy friends then exit the the classroom. She was taken aback when she saw Oikawa Hiro standing by the doorway, crowded by three girls and giggling to whatever he said.

He looked up and saw her, "Sara-san, I was waiting for you!"

One of the girls pouted, saying, "Good looking people always know each other."

Another one whispered, "Are they dating each other?"

Sara started walking and Hiro followed her. 

"Why were you waiting for me?" She asked.

He hummed, "As club manager, I wanted to get to know you better." He said happily.

She looked at her in askance, "Does Natsu Hinata also get this five-star treatment?" 

"No, Rin-san, her and I hang out during weekends." He said in ponder. "And Natsu-san is always with Rin-san."

She stopped, "Why are you friends with them, Oikawa?"

His eyes went wide at the sudden halt, "Because they're friendly?"

"How did you become friends with them? I must know." 

He raised his hands in defence, "I don't know, they've always been my friends ever since I came to Karasuno."

"And how the heck did you get Rin Tanaka to warm up to you?"

"Sweets!" He squeaked.

 

 

 

 

 

"Wait, what?" Hitoka questioned, "You'll what?!"

"To get Natsu Hinata to be my friend, I'll first have to persuade her best friend, Rin Tanaka."

Hitoka pinched the bridge of his nose, "Sara, this is befriending people, not the 12 trials!"

"It is just like the 12 trials." She stated, "Natsu Hinata is the dame and Rin Tanaka is the Nemean Lion."

Hitoka did a 'flip the table' gesture on the air behind his cousin. He huffed, "Just how socially constipated are you?"

She turned to him, "I'm never constipated, I eat healthy."

Hitoka just had to stop himself from voluntarily falling down from his chair.

 

 

 

 

 

Rin held the small cute bag of sweets at the ends of her fingers like it was something abhorrent. She looked up and asked her classmates, "Who the hell thought it'd be funny to give me strawberry sweets?"

One of the girls replied, "Not us, eveybody knows you're allergic to strawberry."

She heaved in annoyance, then, threw the bag to Hiro, "Happy Valentine's Day, babe."

 

 

 

 

 

Sara entered the club room and found Hanamaki-senpai and the others jiggling a bag of sweets. Then paused when he saw it was familiar. 

"Oi Daisuke-chan!" One of the second years called, "Want some?"

She declined and went to her own locker to change. 

Hanamaki spoke, "Hiro-chan said some poor sap gave this to Rin-rin, too bad Rin's allergic to strawberry."

Sara almost slammed her head against her locker.

Suddenly, all their phones went ringing. They pulled it out from their bags to stop its annoying sound then bread it was a LINE message from Miya-senpai.

"Pres has an announcement, three minutes."

Three minutes was nothing to Sara, she's was a child of the catwalk, she had to change out and into dresses more complex than a shirt and shorts. It takes her a minute and a half to change and tied her hair into bun.

A minute later, all of them were heading to the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I wanna talk to you.  
> Do you want chapters of the summer training camp? You do? Then here's the thing I need from you:
> 
> YOUR OWN OC.
> 
> 1 or 2 OCs  
> ·name (last name then first)  
> ·Johenji or Datekou  
> ·girl/boy  
> ·age  
> ·star sign  
> ·(sexuality if you like ;p)  
> ·player(position)/manager/coach/advisor/sibling/alien  
> ·hair color and style (realistic hair color pls)  
> ·character reference(like the OC ·masterlist at the end, just a guide, even from other anime/manga)  
> ·one paragraph of them talking or interacting with the Karasuno girls


	11. Kageyama-sensei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, guys, guys....
> 
> ...guys.
> 
> I cannot tell you how much I'm so joyed of sharing this particular chapter to you.
> 
> I dunno of its good, I think it's good, but basically, I entered the dark crevices od my mind to bring you this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> And do tell me if I have to add certain tags for this chapter.

.

 

 

 

 

"It seems that I am the bearer of bad news." Hitoka chided with an sheepish smile, scratching the back of his neck. But his tone betrayed his quip since it clearly shows just how bothered he was to give them the news.

His eyes directly looked at the two third years, the captain and vice captain, it's hard to determine who's who between the two. He was fine with the other members, even the other five gangsters he was fine with. But these two, there are rumors roaming around (he's the school president, he knows something about every student), and the ones who like to gossip about the two is the faculty.

"What is it?" Miya questioned, worried.

"They've forced Hara-sen to retire."

"Good for him!" Miya exclaimed, all sunshine and puppies.

Hitoka gave a strained smile, adoring how she instantly saw the positive part of the situation. 

"No." Udomi firmly said, either to Miya or to Hitoka. It didn't matter. She knew it was suspicious for Hara-sen to leave in the middle of the school year.

"You can't go to the summer camp in Tokyo without adult supervision, particularly an adult of the faculty."

Miya was surprised, while Udomi's face turned into a dark murderous glare.

"They can't do that." Miya said, heartbroken.

Hanamaki placed her hands on her hips, an annoyed frown on her face, "Well, that's just mean."

Suddenly, one of the first years, Hitoka remembered it to be the girl Sara made him search for. Hinata Natsu. The girl broke away from her team, muttering a faint but determined, "I'll be back."

No one stopped her as she stomped out the gym, she must need to let out her anger out on a trash can or something.

Miya twirled around to face Udomi, "They can't do that! You have to-to say something, talk to your mom. Y-your mom, she's the vice principal, right?"

Udomi held Miya's shoulders, "Haruhi, it'll be fine. I'll fix this."

 

 

 

Kageyama-sensei shouldered his messenger bag as he stood up. He bid his colleagues a good weekend, then pushed his plastic chair into his desk.

He actually finished everything school related he needed to do. 

He'll go to the grocery and buy some ingredients he'd need for that new recipe he found in the internet.

Just as his hand rested on the door knob, the door slid open so hard that Kageyama almost flew with the door.

"Kageyama-sensei!"

He raised a brow and stared down at the student who almost made him look like a fool. When his eyes met ginger hair, he fell silent.

"Kageyama-sensei, please, help."

 

 

The door opened.

Vice President Udomi Aki heaved a heavy sigh. She's been wasting her time reading over the audit books for the literary club, the principal had just signed without reaading anything about it, if he did, he'd actually notice the various typos in the letter 

She hears heavy stomping and it stopped in front her desk. Looking up, she sees her daughter glaring at her.

And Udomi Aki finds herself smirking at the girl's expression.

"You've been sabotaging our volleyball club ever since you sat as the school's VP." Ryouko stated sharply, not keeping up with the pleasantries. 

That's what she had admired from her own daughter. Ryouko always get down but to business, quiet overbearing, almost authoritative, just as how she was disciplined at home.

The woman sat straighter in her seat, folding her hands into a lose ball, "'Your volleyball club'? It's the school's volleyball club, and the school board can do to it as they please."

"It'd be acceptable if the school board was truly the one who decided what to do with the volleyball club, but no. You've probably been dominating over every conversation just to get what you want. And you've been trying to dissolve the volleyball club, what gives?" 

Aki's face hardened into a cold composed stare, not the one she wears for business meetings, but the very kind she wears when she has to deal specificaly with Ryouko. "You are my daughter and you are throwing away your future."

Ryouko's face scrunched up in confusion, until it became a glare of realization. "Oh. Oh! So that's what all this is! You disapprove of my relationship with Haruhi!"

"You are the by-product of two influential families in Miyagi, so you best keep up a good image." She reminded the girl.

Ryouko scoffed darkly, "That's what I've always been to you! A high grade product! Just a doll to put into a wedding when the time calls for it!"

She stood up, the feet of the chair stealing the rolled floor. "Why are you so difficult? Your father's bastard son is a better child compared to you."

The girl guffawed, "Jin-nii-san had always been the one who wanted to take over father's company! I don't give any fucks about anything of our family!"

Aki breathed, then decidedly told her, "Listen, Ryouko, I'll let you keep your club and allow you to go to your summer camp, as long as you end your relationship with Michiniya Haruhi."

 

 

 

 

"Our club advisor retired out of the blue so we've become an unofficial club. Because of Hara-sen retiring, we can't go to the summer camp anymore. So I beg you," She bowed, almost snappishly, "I beg you, Kageyama-sensei, please be our club advisor!"

Her ginger hair bounced in the way he was too familiar with. It was like she was a stranger, and the same time not.

He had done his initial investigation on Natsu - even though he knew he didn't need to know anything else about the girl. Teachers had good words about her, a smart student, though just average on Maths, she's has a chance of getting into the over-all top ranks. She's a good classmate, respectful to her elders. But the teachers' only thing against her is Tanaka Rin. 

"I don't understand how such a girl like Natsu-chan is friends with Rin. The girl's so terrifying. One time, her classmate, Hiro, accidentally tripped her. You know what Rin did? She glared at the poor boy until he cried." He recollected when he asked their class advisor.

He looked at the girl, how she was bending in a virtual 90 degrees angle. 

She shouldn't be doing this for him. Without even thinking, he will agree, even if he thought about it he will always agree.

Hinata Natsu was suppose to be his family. She was suppose to be his sister-in-law.

"Natsu, please stand." His voice cracked, remembering high school graduation all over again.

He bowed just like her, when he asked for her blessing and permission to ask for her brother's hand.

She stood up straight, her eyes immediately locking eyes with his.

He almost choked on his own breath. 

The cautious stare in her eyes broke his heart, as if she was saying how unsure if he was only joking or not.

Of course, she'll think that.

He backed out and broke up with Shouyou and broke off all ties with him, with no explanation at all.

Just like that.

But here she was, pleading for his help, not as her brother's ex-boyfriend, but as a teacher. Kageyama hoped she saw him more than just a teacher, but also as a friend.

"I'll be your club advisor."

 

 

 

 

The secretary opened the door for them.

But Natsu paused when he saw Udomi-senpai whipped her head to them, a hint of a glare on her face.

The vice president, a woman in a sharp suit, stood behind the desk. And she looked like an older version of Udomi-senpai.

The woman acknowledged Natsu and Kageyama-sensei with a strained smile. Then turned to Udomi-senpai, "I see you found a club advisor already, I guess you're all set for you're summer camp."

Kageyama blinked dumbly, but didn't respond.

Udomi-senpai told Natsu without turning to face her, "I'll meet you at the gym."

 

 

 

 

 

"So how in the world did you manage to persuade Kageyama-sensei to be our advisor?" Miya-senpai questioned, twirling Natsu's ponytail between her fingers.

Kageyma gestured to Natsu with a jab of his thumb, "I owe her."

Udomi-senpai chuckled, "How much?"

Kageyama turned to stare at the ginger, then answered the third year, "Too much."

"What do you know about volleyball, Kageyama-sensei?" Hanamaki asked.

The other girls crowded, wanting to know more about their advisor. While, Natsu and Rin broke away from the other girls. Sara noticed them walking away, but ignored it.

"I know everything about volleyball." He said bluntly, "I played until I graduated from college."

"Wooow!" The other girls exclaimed, "Teach us, sensei!"

Kageyama smiled at the group. It reminded him about his high school days. How he ever gave serious thoughts about was volleyball. "I hope I'll be in your care then."

 

 

 

 

A man in a bespoke suit climbed out the car, waved to the driver 'goodbye and thanks', then looked at the two story house with a nostalgic smile.

"I'm home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I wanna talk to you.  
> Do you want chapters of the summer training camp? You do? Then here's the thing I need from you:
> 
> YOUR OWN OC.
> 
> 1 or 2 OCs  
> ·name (last name then first)  
> ·Johenji or Datekou  
> ·girl/boy  
> ·age  
> ·star sign  
> ·(sexuality if you like ;p)  
> ·player(position)/manager/coach/advisor/sibling/alien  
> ·hair color and style (realistic hair color pls)  
> ·character reference(like the OC ·masterlist at the end, just a guide, even from other anime/manga)  
> ·one paragraph of them talking or interacting with the Karasuno girls
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Guys, there will be bonus chapters, these could be, like, only a hundred words or probably thousands, depends. In bonus chapters, it's like connectedto the story but not exactly vital, so it's really just bonus chapters. 
> 
> And these will be uploaded on any day except Friday, but bonus chapters are not frequent though, just when I feel like I have an idea.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you had a great week!


	12. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You may be richer than me, but you've never took me out to lunch before."

.

 

 

 

 

It was the last week until summer vacation. But for some sports clubs, it was a week nearer to their much-awaited summer camps.

"So we're having a joint summer camp with the girls from Johenji and Datekou." Miya stated, handing a promotional brochure to Kageyama-sensei first, then distributed the rest to the girls. "The place will be in a retreat near the beach."

Kageyama hummed in amusement, opening the brochure. "Back in my high school, summer camp was with Nekoma and Fukurodani." He told the girls.

Sara looked at the brochure, then up at Miya, "Senpai, how did you get them to let us join?"

Miya gave a triumphant grin and a victory sign, "Most of their members are my friends in Facebook!"

Hanamaki was discussing the brochure with her friends, talking about childhood memories of going to the beach.

Sara had asked Rin how to read the name of the place they were going. Rin was slightly irked, only slightly.

Natsu looked up from her copy of the brochure, noticing that they were missing someone else. "Where's Hiro?" She asked

"He was panicky, texting someone, and then ran off to the gate. Said he'll be here." Rin told them, handing back the brochure to Sara.

"Maybe his girlfriend's come to visit?" Miya chided. 

Udomi-senpai chuckled, "I can't imagine him as the cool boyfriend type."

"Or maybe, he's gay!l" Hanamaki suggested brightly.

Then as if in queue, the gym door opened and a good-looking man popped in, waving at them greeting, "Hi hi!"

The girls couldn't help but stare at the unannounced visitor.

Hanamaki low-key screeched under her breath, turning away in shock and incredulity, "Fuck, I was right?!" The other second years looked at her warily and dodged her when she tried to grab on to them from dramatically falling down.

The man entered the gym and then approached them.

This time, it was Miya who reacted, gasping in shock. She looked around, and found Udomi was too far from her, and grabbed one of the second years and shaked her in excitement.

When Miya finally breathed in, "I am shook!" She announced, then looked back at the man in awe.

The second year muttered, "No, I am."

"So you're the team Hiro-chan is manager for." The men stated, looking at each and every girl as if cataloguing them.

"You're Oikawa Tooru of the National Mens Volleyball Team!" Miya exclaimed, she fanned herself that one of the second years fanned her too jokingly. 

"Yup!" The man responded happily. 

"I didn't think Hiro-kun would actually be related to you because he wasn't really athletic." Miya told him, "But now I know--"

"My Hiro-chan had been talking nonstop ever since he's been the manager for your adorable little team, I just wanna know how you tied him down."

Hanamaki turned to Udomi-senpai, "'Tied him down'? Isn't that, like, getting married?"

Miya gestured to Rin and Natsu, "You should ask these two girls, they're Hiro-kun's bestest friends!"

The man loomed over the two, he was inches taller than Hiro, that they practically had to look up at him.

"Ah yes, you two." He said. "I saw your social media accounts."

Natsu narrowed her eyes at him, "You followed me on Instagram."

He smiled, "Well of course! Your calligraphy art is just adorable, I needed something wholesome on my feed. But that wasn't what caught my eye, though. You're Chibi-chan's little sister!"

Natsu visibly deflated in her spot, her face turning dark.

Udomi immediately put up her guard. It was something serious if Natsu wore such a heavy frown.

Then he looked at the girl behind the two, Sara. He beamed, recognizing her. "Oh, it's you!"

Sara squeezed between Rin and Natsu, pffering Mr Oikawa a hand to shake, "Hello, it's nice to meet you again. I am Sara Daisuke."

"Nice to meet you Sarada-chan!"

Sara opened her mouth to retort, but thought better of it.

Natsu and Rin turned to each other with a knowing smile. They finally have something golden to call the girl.

He shook her hand briefly, "Yes yes, we work in the same company, don't we?"

Udomi looked between the two, "How are you two working in the same company?"

"Oikawa-san part-times as a model, and his status as a national athlete just boosts his popularity and demand." Sara explained.

Oikawa-san smiled proudly at himself, "Yeah."

"Uncle Tooru!" Everybody turned to look at the door and found Hiro entering the gym.

"Uncle Tooru, please don't run off like that!" Hiro said.

"Well, it's not my fault you don't have enough endurance to follow behind me, Hiro-chan." The man chided, "You should really work out."

"You are quite flabby." Hanamaki commented unabashedly.

Then Oikawa finally noticed Kageyama staring at him. He smirked, "Ah, Tobio-chan!"

Their teacher gave a polite bow, "Oikawa-senpai."

"Huh?" Hiro said, "You know each other?"

"Oikawa-senpai was my upperclassman back in middle school."

Rin snickered behind Natsu, "Kageyama-sensei must be so old." Only to be shoved in reprimand.

"Back in our volleyball club." Oikawa added, "But when high school came, he became my rival since we were in different schools."

"He was in Aoba Johsai while I was here in Karasuno."

Udomi-senpai lightly nudged Hiro with her elbow, "How come you didn't go to Aoba?"

"I didn't pass in the entrance exam."

Kageyama nodded, "That was my reason too."

Oikawa and Miya almost couldn't contain their laughter.

 

 

 

 

The adults stood at the side while watching the three-in-a-team light matches between the girls. The two adults didn't stand side by side, so Miya, unknowingly, was made barrier between them. 

Oikawa made comments of how some of the girl's movements were not right and how they could and should improve.

Miya nodded and mentally made notes. Kageyama-sensei simply listened.

"Pixie-cut girl!" Oikawa hollered out of the blue, pointing at the girl as he walked towards her. "I see what you did there."

The girl, completely confused of what she did exactly, only pointed to herself, baffled that the man was calling at her.

"What's your name, pumpkin?" He asked, but the term of endearment didn't carry with his tone. 

"Amago Satchiko--"

"Listen, Tamago-chan. I see you're the crafty one, you like doing that feint/server dump. But do it at the most adrenaline-high parts of the match when the enemy expects your team to do a hard spike." He raised his hand with hers, "And you barely have to exert much effort." He walks back out from the court's line, saying, "Watch Tendou Satorii's gameplays, he'll read right through the enemy's actions, you 're job is to lead that off."

"And you! The one who spiked the last ball, what's your name again?"

"Nitori." 

"You're serve was too weak, it almost was a net foul." The girl agreed with a tired nod. "Who's the person you dislike very much?"

She turned and vaguely gestured to Kageyama, "Sensei."

Oikawa nodded, "Nice choice."

Nitori sheepishly quickly gave their advisor a peace sign.

"Just imagine Kageyama's face is the ball and slap it down like you're pushing a demon back down in hell."

Miya visibly shivered at the horribly accurate description.

"Alright, after this set, I want everyone to do 10 dive spikes."

They couldn't help but oblige.

 

 

 

 

"Here, Hiro-chan!" Oikawa exclaimed happily as he dumped an incredible load of books and folders on the math homework Hiro was doing. 

Startled, Hiro could only stare in horror as the pile made a mess of his desk. He looked up at his overjoyed uncle and almost cried, then questioned, "Why?"

"Teach the girls proper volleyball, make them a powerhouse." He stood back in self-satisfaction, placing his hands on his hips. He then flopped down on Hiro's bed, saying "If you noticed, they were struggling to make the game not suck."

"Uncle Tooru!" The guy said in reprimand, even though he didn't know what the man meant, but he knew it was not good.

"But if you teach them..." the man told him, "If you teach them, with all the knowledge I pass down to you," he gestured to the pile, "they will regain the glory as the Karasuno powerhouse." He laughed when he saw the old stuffed gorilla he gave Hiro as a child. "You kept King Kong!"

Hiro huffed, "That frightened me as a child." He confessed, "Mom hid it from me until middle school, when I saw it again, I cried for a solid ten minutes."

Oikawa gave him a deadpan look, "I am concerned with your wellbeing, Hiro."

Suddenly, Hiro's phone rang. He checked his phone. Then he turned to his uncle, saying, "I'm going to give Michimiya-senpai your number."

Oikawa looked up "Hm? Sure."

In no less than a moment, Oikawa's phone was ringing. He answered it with a tentative, "Hello?"

"Hi sensei!" Came the familiar enthusiasm of Michimiya-chan. "I just wanna ask, and we really don't have anything to compensate you with, but will you train us? Not in a definite time though."

Oikawa smiled, a smile that only appeared when he found he was a to be an uncle, and replied, "I'd love to."

 

 

 

 

By Friday, they found National Mens Volleyball team's star setter in full attire of sports jacket and jogging pants, even with a whistle around his neck.

He had taken over their (lack of) practice regime and gave them each what they needed to work on for the day. 

"Did Hiro type this?" Natsu questioned, looking at her own list of practice regimes. Rin craned her neck and saw what Natsu was referred to.

Sarada peeked at it then scoffed, "Hiro wrote squash instead of squats."

Hiro made a retortive sound, "My uncle made me type this until it was past my bed time!"

"Don't worry Hiro-chan, we'll buy you a night mask." Udomi-senpai stated in monotone.

"Oh, so that's why you copied my assignment." Rin muttered.

The girls were doing dive receives when Oikawa found out none of the girls actually liked doing it.

"Face your fears, girls!" He told them, "You'd be facing better schools who'd do anything to keep the ball from touching the ground." 

"I actually feel motivated to play since Oikawa-kun's uncle became our coach." The second years whispered to Sarada as they had their five minute break.

Sarada nodded in agreement, dribbling the ball like a basketball. After the months of playing volleyball and bonding in the combini, Sarada had found herself to be closer to the second years than to Natsu.

She found out that Amago Satchiko-senpai, the one who does feints, likes egg pie and has an older brother who had gone to Kyoto to work as a bartender in a bar at Nichoume.

Nitori Saya-senpai, who had been made to serve a hundred times to work on her weak serving, likes Korean spicy ramen, and has a two twin little sisters who lives with their grandmother, while Nitori-senpai lives with their alcoholic mother, and actually works part time at another combini near their house.

While Fujiwara Yamako-senpai, who's been delegated to learn to pinch serve, always shares the half of her popsicle (soda flavor) with Sarada, has a lawyer of an older brother. The fact that her brother is a lawyer is because their grandfather's young mistress is trying to leech off of their inheritance.

Sarada knew this much from her senpais but not much wad added to her bank of information about Hinata Natsu.

Currently, the ginger was talking to her two friends, Rin and Hiro. While, Hanamaki-senpai was talking to Oikawa-sensei, discussing about blocking.

Then Rin left the ginger to go to the bathroom with Miya-senpai. 

Sarada broke away from Hanamaki-senpai's demonstration of a block at the net. She approached the ginger, and called her. "Natsu."

The ginger flinched in surprise at the sudden call, but she flinched harder when she found it was Sarada calling her. 

"Natsu, teach me volleyball." 

Natsu stared at her. The both of them knew this was deja vu, but Natsu ignored it then gave the taller girl the volleyball in her arms. "Let's plaly outside."

 

 

 

 

The two girls were throwing the ball between them.

"I researched the teams from Johzenji and Datekou." Sarada told the ginge as the ball touched her palms, "And they win their matches at an 75 percent."

Natsu grabbed the ball, "Did you calculate the probability?"

Sarada nodded, opening her arms, ready to receive, "Yes, I did."

"That's good." Natsu said, setting the ball for her

Sarada smile and jumped spiked it to the ground.

 

 

 

 

 

Hitoka stared at his cousin as she kept busy looking through racks of dresses. But it wasn't because she was looking at dresses that weirded him out, but the very evident trace of a wide grin on her face.

"What happened?" He questioned. "You may be richer than me, but you've never took me out to lunch before."

They had lunch in the cat cafe Hitoka had been telling Sara. Apparently, she had made use of her connections as the cat cafe had a reservation-only policy. Right now, they were in Topshop as Hitoka's father had complained that his son lacked aesthetics in his choice of clothing and had given his debit card for them to use. This is of course with the guidance of Sara, she upheld the nobility of being a model and dressed prettily. Hitoka with clothes was bleh.

"Did you get a perfect mark on a test or something?" He questioned, looking at the pieces of clothing she had him hold, they had two pieces each, a straight cut jeans and a graphic tee for him and a pair of Chelsea boots and a jersey jacket for her.

"No." She simply said, a bit happily.

Then it dawned on him, "What did you do to Hinata Natsu?" In his mind he was plotting alibis: Sara was buying something from the vending machine, then Natsu confronted her, Sara only did it in self-defence. Or maybe--

She faced to him, "Natsu complimented me."

He stared at her, then heaved a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god, I thought you did something bad to her." He told her, placing a hand over his chest. "So," he started, "are you finished with your infatuation with Hinata Natsu? You can quit the volleyball club now."

She frowned, "No, I'm not gonna quit now."

He pursed his lips, raising a brow, "Really?"

"I found friends," she told him with a genuine smile, "don't you want me to have friends?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here are the OCs that you've given me! I promise to take care of them! We've got one more chapter after this before The summer camp chap!
> 
> Here are your characters and their positions:
> 
> Datekou
> 
> Evera Nanu -- 17, Ace
> 
> Ansin Corrin -- 17, Libero
> 
>  
> 
> Johenji
> 
> Haruka Aki -- 16, Middle Blocker
> 
> Yamada Kumi -- 18, Setter (Captain)
> 
>  
> 
> I need more guys!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Copy Pasted)  
> Anyway, I wanna talk to you.  
> Do you want chapters of the summer training camp? You do? Then here's the thing I need from you:
> 
> YOUR OWN OC.
> 
> 1 or 2 OCs  
> ·name (last name then first)  
> ·Johenji or Datekou  
> ·girl/boy  
> ·age  
> ·star sign  
> ·(sexuality if you like ;p)  
> ·player(position)/manager/coach/advisor/sibling/alien  
> ·hair color and style (realistic hair color pls)  
> ·character reference(like the OC ·masterlist at the end, just a guide, even from other anime/manga)  
> ·one paragraph of them talking or interacting with the Karasuno girls
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Guys, there will be bonus chapters, these could be, like, only a hundred words or probably thousands, depends. In bonus chapters, it's like connectedto the story but not exactly vital, so it's really just bonus chapters.
> 
> And these will be uploaded on any day except Friday, but bonus chapters are not frequent though, just when I feel like I have an idea.


	13. History

.

 

 

 

 

Natsu heaved an "I'm home!" to the house, even though she remembered reading her mother's text that she went to the grocery. 

She just came back from Hiro's house. He had told her his uncle had given him books on volleyball, so Hiro had thought Natsu would like to get first pick of what to study. Rin only tagged along because she didn't want to see what Hiro's house look like, seriously, she wasn't curious at all.

Natsu went straight to the kitchen, went for a beeline to the refrigerator. She took her juice bottle out and chugged it down in one go.

She had agreed to play a mild one-on-one street basketball with Rin in the open-basketball court at Hiro's apartment complex while Hiro himself sat at the side to watch and throw them trivia questions for entertainment.

Rin had agreed to play nicer. It was a bit rough, but at least it wasn't as warfreak as before.

As she dropped the empty bottle on the sink, and placed her bag on the chair, then she finally noticed the man sitting at the other end of the table.

"Hi Natsu."

Her mind qead immediately on flight-or-fight mode, but when she recognized who it was, she grinned. "Onii-san!"

Hinata Shouyou smiled and stood up, embracing his little sister.

"How are ya?" He questioned, patting her head affectionately. "Went out with some friends?"

"Yeah! And Rin and I just played a friendly match of basketball."

"I find that hard to believe." He told her, pointedly staring at her right shoulder.

"Anyway, why are you here?" She asked, "What about your work?"

"Oh. Actually, I quit. My friend and I met up and she invited me to start a company. We decided to start here in Miyagi, so you'll be seeing me more often."

"Since when did you get here?" She inquired.

"Actually, the other day. You were in school when I came here to the house. So mom knows I quit my job. I have my own place now, but I'm starting to regret that choice." He spied at Natsu's bag. "I see you have a book about volleyball over there."

She gave a sheepish smile.

"You part of the club?" He asked with an excited grin.

Her smile grew, "Onee-chan, do I have a lot to tell you."

 

 

 

 

 

"Is everyone here?" Kageyama asked as he finished checking over their equipment.

"Yes sensei!" Hanamaki answered for the whole team.

Hiro was tying the shoe laces for one very groggy Rin Tanaka, while Oikawa was having a blast taking pictures of the players' sleepy faces.

"Wait, Hinata-chan isn't here yet." Miya quickly said.

Then suddenly, the sound of a honk broke the silence of the empty high school campus in a Monday summer break morning.

The team and their manager, coach and advisor turned to look. 

An orange Mini Cooper drove in and stopped a good distance away from the van.

"Does Hinata-chan's mom have a car?" Amago asked.

"Nope." Rin said, pulling Udomi-senpai's blanket open and cuddled into the warmth.

The car door open and Natsu climbed out with her bag, wearing her brother's black jersey jacket. While the driver exited and watched the girl join her team.

As the girl came nearer the girls, she glanced back to the car and waved, "Bye onii-san!"

"'ONII-SAN?!'" The other girls exclaimed in shock.

Natsu's brother waved bye to her.

"What the heck, Hinata-chan!" The second years and Miya-senpai sais to the girl, "Your brother is hot!"

"He's fine." She said in nonchalance.

Oikawa looked at his kohai expectantly, a knowing smirk on his face. "Go say hi, Tobio-chan."

The man went and walked towards the orange car.

Hiro went to gis uncle and asked, "Do you know Natsu-san's brother?"

Oikawa patted his nephew's head, "When you've experienced certain kind of things, you tend to have a feel of what people are thinking."

The guy could only look at his uncle in confusion.

 

 

 

Kageyama-sensei came back after a few seconds, looking the same almost emotionless state, but to Oikawa, he noticed that the man was a little bit shook.

Before the girls could ask what they talked about, Oikawa called their attention and had them load into the van.

As the van slowly drove out the campus, the girls waved goodbye to Natsu's brother, the man waved back.

 

 

 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, you hate me gor the very dhort chapter. But I think we all had a fill with Hinata's cameo.
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU FOR YOUR OCS!!!  
> The submission for OCs is now closed.
> 
>  
> 
> I honestly don't have an entire chapter for next week, but at least I've got the start and finish mapped out.
> 
>  
> 
> And I think I should change the location from Tokyo to somewhere there's a beach... Lol, let's go to where Free! is located! Maybe...
> 
> Just an FYI, the summer camp chapter/s is not centered on the matches they have, instead their interactions with other players.
> 
> But I believe we all want a drunk Kageyama-sensei and Oikawa-san...
> 
> Since there will be a beach scene, I refuse to write girls groping each other and boobs flying in the air. Like no.


	14. Summer Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your OCs were drawn, I had too because I can't imagine them without a face or something. 
> 
> its at tumblr! I'm 'justpatro', bc I accidentally deleted my old account
> 
> also at IG! 'iamthetearsofmadchildren', if you wanna follow me, pls say you're from AO3, so I can follow back!

.

 

 

 

 

 

"AAAaaAAAAaaAAAhhhhh!" The groups of girls cried as Miya climbed out the van. They surged forward and swallowed Miya into a large embrace.

Oikawa and Kageyama held onto their seats when they felt the van move a bit. The sheer force of happy female athletes were something to be reckoned.

When Miya had taken her friends away from the van, Udomi climbed out and followed them.

The rest of the second years and the third years climbed out the van, took their respective bags and went off inside the building.

Oikawa and Kageyama parked the car and were following their students when the female coaches and advisors (there was a male assistant coach, thank god) of the other two schools crowded them.

"When Miya-chan told me she had recruited an 'Oikawa-san', I knew it was a hoax just for us to agree to let her team join the camp." Said the taller of the of the coach.

Oikawa smirked, "So the fact you thought Miya-chan was faking it makes me sad." A beat. "For you."

The taller woman turned red in embarrassment.

"Haha!" Bellowed the stout woman, clamping Oikawa's shoulder in a vice grip. "You just made Datekou's chatty Sakurako-sensei shut up! She never shuts up!" She pulled Oikawa towards the building.

As Oikawa was practically pushed towards the building, he locked eyes with the male assistant coach and winked.

Kageyama who had been simply observing noted that Oikawa-senpai's goal was to fluster everyone he makes eye contact with.

"So Oikawa-san, tell us about your team. I heard Ushijima-san is a tower, if you know what I mean."

Kageyama snorted aand took his and his senpai's bag out the van.

 

 

 

 

 

Entering Gym 1, the Karasuno team watched in awe at the different volleyball players doing their own things. Stretching and warm-ups, jump blocks and spiking across the court, and chatting up with other players.

Michimiya and Udomi-senpai had been pulled away to chat up. The second years were discussing amongst themselves at how they were going to do things (whatever that meant), while the first years could only gape in awe.

Kageyama-sensei was near enough and smiling at the athletes in nostalgia.

"Woah! It smells nothing like the club room!" Hiro exclaimed.

Every girl standing near Hiro whirled around to look at him weirdly.

"The fuck should a club room smell like?" Rin demanded.

He gave her a peace-sign.

"It smells like shoes fresh out of the box." Sarada replied, "and female sweat." The looks Sarada got were weirder than the kind Hiro got.

"What even does female sweat smell like?" Natsu questioned the tall girl. 

She turned to the ginger, deadpan, "Sweet smelling." 

Natsu raised her hands in resignation and walked away from her. She didn't notice their team advisor watching her leave.

"Wow!" Hanamaki exclaimed from behind them, "I didn't know pretty people are weird!"

Hiro pouted, "I'm not weird!"

 

 

 

 

Natsu had to leave the gym because she somehow felt suffocated. She breathed in. Where's the bathroom, she needed to splash some water on her face. The weather's getting to her.

"Hey, aren't you Hinata Natsu?" Followed by a heavy hand on her shoulder

Natsu twirled around and was face to face with a tall girl with black hair in a messy bun. "Yes?" She replied.

"You're Hinata Shouyou's little sister!" 

This irked the ginger, "Yes, now if you'll excuse me--"

"Woah, hold up!" Said the girl, "I heard from Miya-chan that you're a setter. You must have potential since you've got two genius setters as coaches."

"Well, " Natsu started, "each to his own, yeah?" She turned around, only for the girl to hook her arm around her elbow and swung her around.

"I need to see you in action! You see, I'm a blocker, let me see how high you set the ball."

Natsu winced, cause that meant she had to prove herself. AGAIN.

 

 

 

 

Sarada looked around, looking for a certain ginger amongst the mob of volleyball players. Height was Sara's advantage, but if she had to do a simple word search, she'd fail horribly. Not that Natsu was just a word.

"Oi, where's Natsu?" Rin called, wiping her face with her shirt. She just finished a set with the Nitori-senpai and Udomi-senpai but Johenji won.

Sarada shrugged, "I'm not her babysitter." She told the blond.

Rin was completely irked at her reply, and even Sarada herself was surprised at her own reply. Rin smirked, hiding her annoyance, "Oh yeah? With how high your eyebrows are, you probably use them as antennas to track down Natsu."

"You're her best friend, why are you asking me where she is?" Sarada countered.

That ticked something in Rin.

Her eyebrow twitched and her hands balled into fists, "Don't be a bitch--"

Then Hiro appeared out of nowhere, throwing his arms up and slotting himself between the two girls, which was not a smart move as he thought about it. Rin might claw his eyes out or be called a pervert, but the former is most likely to happen. 

"Hey!" The guy called a bit too. enthusiastically, "Do any of you girls need water? Or a towel? Or a fan? I got a mini electric fan in my bag!"

Kageyama seem to have noticed them too as he was walking towards them. Fortunately, the other volleyball players haven't given them any unwanted attention.

But even with Hiro between the two girls, Sarada and Rin were glaring daggers at each other.

"Girls." Kageyama-sensei's voice made the two athletes alert.

The two stepped away from Hiro and faced their advisor.

There was a clear disapproving frown on the man's face.

"I know what's happening." He told them. "Let me have a word with you two."

The two girls could do nothing but comply and followed their advisor out the gym.

As they exited the gym, Hiro nearly toppled down to the floor, if not for Hanamaki-senpai catching him. 

"What happened, Oikawa-chan?" The girl questioned, clearly aware of what had happened to her two kouhai.

"Rin-san and Daisuke-san almost started fighting." He told her as he regained his balance. "Sensei stepped in before it started."

Hanamaki pursed her lips, "Those two really mix as well as water and oil, huh?"

Hiro looked at her in confusion. 

"I mean, it's like Daisuke-chan is all high and mighty while Rin-rin is inferior, but the truth is, Rin-rin is acting all scarily to intimidate Daisuke-chan, but Rin-rin herself is intimidated because Daisuke-chan refuses to back down."

Hiro frowned, "But what for?"

Hanamaki-senpai smiled knowingly at him, "A fight to the death for a place to be Hinata-chan's number one."

 

 

 

"You two have always been arguing over the smallest of things." Kageyama-sensei stated.

The two girls had their heads bowed down in shame and respect.

"I know you two are different, that you are rivals as athletes, but remember that you are teammates on the court."

They didn't say a thing.

"You didn't come here to simply train, you came here to learn and be a better team."

He heaved, "Now, as a consequence for that, I will require the two of you to always be teammates for any match set you do in the duration of the camp."

Rin raised her head to retort, but was silenced instantly by Kageyama-sensei's cold stare. "I know how polar opposites the two of you are, but if not, I will have Michimiya bench you until they graduate."

Rin glared at him, now she knew why Natsu hates his guts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you'll see at my tumblr why I updated late....
> 
>  
> 
> sorry its short... but at least I'm finding my mojo back :)


	15. temp message AGAIN

I'm sorry I keep doing this to you beautiful souls.

But the quality of what I wrote for the succeeding chapters are really bad.

And I've been pushed into a new fandom and then finals of our summer term is NOW,

so please allow me to have a maximum month long hiatus.

By August, I'll be back.

So, what can I tell you about the future chaps?

•someone crying  
•make up  
•pining made official  
•and Prom

 

'prom?! but this is a Japanese school system!!'  
Yeah, I know, but let's not limit it to that, let's have fun with the story, you know.

Oh, I almost forgot.

Cameos from the Haikyuu first years. Like seriously, older versions of the Haikyuu Mens Volleyball team.

So that's that.

 

Thank you!


	16. Liquid Lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now now girls." Oikawa said, approaching the group of girls who were jumping in joy. "Great job. Now if you'll be strong enough in a real match."
> 
> Natsu grinned at Rin and they fist bumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I have come back to be put the nail on my coffin.
> 
> Okay, you can totes skip this.
> 
> So I was gone for more than the alotted time I asked. I have ventured to the fandoms of Youtube gamers and then podcasts. I'm retaining in the podcasts fandom, though. So yeah, I've been literally gone from this fandom, huh? 
> 
> I don't know if you'll notice, but I was reading over what I've uploaded previously in this story and what I've managed to write but it certainly developed. Is it for the better or for the worse? I don't know.
> 
> So here's the rest of the Summer Camp arc.
> 
> I've decided not to forego the drunk Kageyama-sensei and the beach scene. But if you go to the end notes, there'll be a sneak preview of the Prom, er, episode, which for sure will be lenghty as I could humanly go. I'm about five feet four, so....

.

 

 

 

_"Natsu! ... Natsu, help me practice!"_

_Natsu jumped out of her seat and ran down the stairs, out the house, and to the makeshift volleyball court out in their backyard._

_"Nii-san!"_

_"Say hi to Kageyama-kun, Natsu!"_

_"Hi Kageyama-nii-san-kun!"_

_Hinata chuckled, then threw the volleyball to his sister. ""Kageyama-kun is going to block my spikes. So Natsu toss to me."_

_Toss to me._

_Toss to me._

_Toss to me._

_Toss..._

 

WHACK!

Natsu woke up from her reverie. Her eyes shifted, glancing from place to place. 

"Hinata-chan!" 

She was suddenly aware of the net in front her. Whose ball was it? What set was it? Which part of the court was she in?

Then Johenji's captain, Yamada Kumi, tossed the ball to Haruka Aki, 

Then, a bob haired girl, from Datekou, appeared beside Natsu and said, "1, 2, 3, jump!"

And the two of them jumped, the tips of their hands were merely two-feet fences against Haruka-san's spike.

The bob haired girl winced as the ball merely lessened the velocity of the ball, she snapped her head to the right and yelled, "Sin-san!"

'Sin-san' was behind them, her arms outstretched to receive the ball, but she was off by a few centimeters from keeping it off the floor.

"Gaah! I missed!" The brunette cried, melting to the floor like putty. "Nacchan! I'm sooooowwyyy!"

'Nacchan', Natsu remembered her name as Evera Nanu, was the ace for Johenji, while 'Sin-san' Ansin Corrin the libero. They were really two pieces of different jigsaw puzzles.

While on the other side of the net was Datekou's setter, Yamada Kumi, and middle blocker, Haruka Aki. They worked together like clockwork, it was terrifying. And to add to their duo was Miya-senpai. So no matter the perspective, the teams were unbalanced.

Haruka-san laughed as she ducked under the net to join Natsu and the Datekou girls. "What happened with your 'Saitama-level practice', Sin-san?"

Sin-san pouted from the floor as she lightly glared at the tall girl, "I practiced four times as hard than last time!" The brunette retorted, "And it's so not fair that you have Miya-senpai in your team!" 

Miya replied with a victory sign.

"Y-you're like the Levi Squad of the volleyball court!" Sin-san cried.

"Pfft," Haruka scoffed, running her hand in her messy ponytail. "You're such an otaku."

Miya approached Natsu, "That was refreshing, wasn't it? Playing a 3-people match with other people?"

Natsu nodded, glancing at Datekou's Ansin Corrin and Johenji's Haruka Aki bicker.

Yamada walked towards, the two Karasuno girls with a resigning sigh, "Those two never fail to fight."

Natsu could see a faint resemblance of Rin and Sarada in the two. Sin-san had the determination and strong-will to prove herself, like Rin; while, Haruka-san had the potential of a powerful volleyball player, just like Sarada. 

Nacchan-san sighed then went to get her water bottle.

"Oh! Natsu, Natsu!" Haruka-san called as she jogged over to the ginger. "You did awesome!"

Natsu smiled, "Thank you."

"You flew as high as your brother did in that match I watched of him!"

Natsu frowned.

Then Yamada-san appeared behind the ravenhaired girl and whacked her head, "Stop picking fights with everyone."

 

 

 

 

 

Rin waited at the start of the que of volleyball girls, her tray of dinner balanced between her hand and hip as she took a sip of her drink.

She spotted her best friend being chatted over by a short girl with a Pikachu bonnet. When Natsu was near, Rin called her. 

"Oi, nerd!"

"I'm not a nerd!" Retorted the Pikachu girl.

Natsu looked up then smirked at Rin, "You look like a mess."

Rin scoffed. She and Sarada had to sprint up a hill, like being with the raven haired wasn't bad enough. And may or may not slip on the grass. "Let's eat together."

Natsu turned to Pikachu girl with a bow then followed Rin to an empty table.

 

 

 

 

Miya was at a table squeezed between Haruka and Yamada, the rest of the table were a mix of Datekou and Johenji girls.

"--and she fell!"

The girls bursted into a guffaw.

Then Hiro and Sarada passed by them, talking about what seems to be a serious topic. 

"Woah!" Haruka exclaimed, "isn't that guy with you, Miya-chan?"

Miya nodded, taking a sip of her drink, "Yeah, he's our manager. A first year, Oikawa Hiro. He's easy to bully though."

One of the Johenji girls snorted, "Like that's a problem."

Miya gave her a tired smile, "You know, for one week, I had him do my bidding."

"'Bidding'?" Yamada questioned, "What are you? A gang member?"

"And he did everything with a smile on his face."

"Then, he's a puppy!" Another girl offered.

Miya looked at her in disbelief, "He's not a pet!"

 

 

 

After dinner, Natsu and Rin were in a niche near the entrance to Gym 2, talking in hushed voices.

Oikawa would've passed by and not noticed them, if not for one of the girls utter a hateful, "Bakageyama-sensei".

He didn't intend to eavesdrop for blackmail or anything un-teacherlike, but he was curious as to what the context  
was behind the name-calling.

"--he knows I can't stand Sarada, then he pairs me up with the bitch."

Natsu hummed in reply.

"Like, can't he take a hint? She's using her popularity to get what she wants! And I thought our advisor would be smart enough to not be deceived by her!"

"Yeah."

Oikawa really needed to know more about Tanaka Rin. The girl seems to be a hurricane. He has heard a mix of positive and negative things about the girl, so he doesn't know what to make of the girl.

He takes his leave before he could hear more of their private conversation.

 

 

 

 

The Karasuno girls had a practice match with Datekou.

"Mine!" Rin yelled.

Hanamaki and Amago stopped just in time.

Rin dove her hands under the ball and pulled up, "Natsu!"

Natsu tossed the ball to Miya.

At the other side of the net, Nacchan and two other Datekou girls jumped in sync, but Miya did a feint that went through Nacchan's arms.

The soft thump of the ball sounded so loud in the shocked silence of the whole court.

Then Hanamaki's gleeful yell broke the silence.

The rest of the Karasuno players shrieked in triumph.

Sin-san ducked under the net and gave a congratulatory high-five to the girls. 

Nacchan turned to the scoreboard. 

Karasuno won by 28-26.

They deserved it, they had been working hard being the underdog compared to Datekou and Johenji; being corrected, punished, doing dive recieves. Karasuno volleyball club maybe known as a powerhouse school, but only the phantom glory of its men's volleyball club. 

"Now now girls." Oikawa said, approaching the group of girls who were jumping in joy. "Great job. Now if you'll be strong enough in a real match."

Natsu grinned at Rin and they fist bumped.

 

 

 

 

"I can't believe we're going home tomorrow already." Amago-senpai said as she dried her hair with a towel.

Hanamaki-senpai glanced around the room, then flopped flaat on her sleeping bag, "Where's Miya-senpai?" She asked Udomi-senpai who was repacking her bag.

"I don't know." The older girl muttered angrily, shoving a sports bra in a inner pocket.

Soon Natsu, Rin and Sarada entered the room, but behind them were two other girls. 

Ansin Corrin and Evera Nanu. Sin-san was discussing to Rin about a book they both had read, and how terrible it was. While Nacchan was talking to Sarada about a  
pop culture stuff.

Natsu noticed something and then said, "Where's Miya-senpai?"

Then something snapped. 

Sin-san and Nacchan stared at their senpai with wide eyes. They turned to the first years and bade farewell, then scurried off to their own room.

"Senpai?"

Hanamaki stared at their senpai with a shocked look, her mouth was gapping. Her eyes were glued on the thing that Udomi-senpai broke, a long thin container of pink liquid lipstick. Some of its sharp plastic shards digging in her palm, the pink liquid dripping down from her fingers and down her bag.

"Senpai!" Nitori shrieked in shock, taking a clean hand towel and ran to the third year, frantically wiping the other girl's hand clean.

The older girl sobbed, head lowered in a shamed bow. "I-I can't..." She muttered. "I can't do this."

Nitori paused from wiping her hand. "Senpai, what--"

Sarada sat to Hanamaki's left, easily seen by Udomi-senpai, "Senpai, what happened?" She asked softly, but firmly.

Udomi sobbed, her shoulders shaking, her fingers twitching in Nitori’s hands, "To keep the club safe, my mother made me stop seeing Haruhi. But-but I can't..."

"What do you mean 'stop--" Rin started, then felt Natsu hand on her shoulder, she shook her head 'no'.”

“We know about you and Haruhi-senpai.” Hanamaki said, quietly.

“I'm sorry--!" Udomi-senpai sobbed, her breathes hiking up again. “I'm sorry, you guys must be disgusted of me now. That I like Haruhi.”

Nitori handed the now pink towel to Amago, who gave her another clean towel. “No, senpai. We're not. We… we kinda knew you were…” she made a vague gesture, “that, but look, we’re still here, yeah?” 

Udomi nodded, still crying.

Nitori was just pressing the towel to stop the small cuts on Udomi’s hands from oozing out more blood. “And if you really do love senpai, you shouldn’t let anyone come in between you. Especially, when you truly are meant for each other.” 

“Come on,” Hanamaki said, pulling the older girl up, Nitori who was holding Udomi’s hand couldn’t help but follow with them. “let’s stand up.” Then she and Nitori embraced their senpai. The other girls stood up too and hugged them.

After some companiable silence, everyone broke off from the hug. 

“T-thank you.” Udomi managed to say before she erupted into a sob again, whereas Hanamaki pulled her and Nitori back in the hug. Nitori was less than prepared for that.

“We'll keep hugging until you stop cryin'.” She threatened her, jokingly.

“We're in a new world, senpai.” Sarada stated, “I bet society’s more open to the concept of love.”

One of the female teachers passed by and asked how they were doing, they told her that they needed first aid. 

While their coach was nowhere to be found (along with that male teacher from male assistant coach), only their advisor was present and had taken Udomi to stitch up her hand.

 

 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prom Sneak Preview:
> 
> “Oh! That’s the French word for 'apple', right?” Hanamaki asked giddily. 
> 
> “No, that’s _'pomme'_.” Udomi told her.
> 
> Sarada turned to Natsu, “ _Help me out here._ ”
> 
> “Hey, do I have to always remind you that I don’t understand when you start speaking Spanish?” Natsu told her, a scowl on her face.
> 
> “'Puromu'.” Sarada enunciated.
> 
>  
> 
> So, here's the thing, regular updates will be every other week, sorry.
> 
> I just needed to upload a chapter, to tell you beautiful souls that this story isn't dead yet.
> 
> So, I hope you had a good year!


	17. A talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned to smile knowingly, haughtily. “Ooh, high school drama, I live for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient with me! I've had this for a while now, but I've been avoiding to upload it, I'm struggling to write up another chapter after this. But you know I'll give you this anyway.

.

 

 

 

Coming back from Tokyo, Kageyama-sensei and Oikawa-sensei had told the team that they were given a two-day vacation to do as they please, that is of course spent wisely. Natsu had turned down Rin's invitation spend a night at their relative’s house near the resort since Natsu was feeling her shoulder acting up. The redhead knew she had worked her shoulder so much that she didn’t even feel it, but now that she was resting, it was aching too much to be ignored.

 

Though she did feel like she missed out on something major when Rin posted on her Instagram story that she was had been accompanied by not only her cousins, but also and Hiro and Sarada and the school president.

 

Hiro was always smiling in every picture Rin took, even if he accidentally ended in the shot.

 

And Sarada, she looked undeniably photogenic. Natsu swore the girl must have some sixth sense for cameras and just pose. She doesn’t just simply pose, but she looks like those Western supermodels Natsu saw on that fashion magazine she managed to slip off from the girl’s bag during going home from practice.

 

Then there was the sound of padded footsteps on the staircase, “G'morning Natsu.” Shouyo greeted as he climbed down the stairs, one hand on the railing, the other clutching his phone.

 

She smiled at her brother. “Morning, nii-chan. You’re already dressed up, are you going somewhere?”

 

He shrugged, “Well, I heard that it’s your vacation today so, wanna go to town? I'm feeling benevolent today, so I can buy you a thing or two.” He offered.

 

She laughed, putting her phone down on the coffee table, “Well, we better get going then, before you change your mind.”

 

 

 

 

A teacher’s role was to pass and gain knowledge from their student; they’re abilities were more than what four walls could ever inhibit. But sometimes, their students needed their guidance outside the classroom, sometimes the guidance the student needs is not even about academics.

 

Udomi Ryouko clutched the mug of hot tea in her hands. She tensed and untensed her hand muscles, feeling each joint, each strand, to alleviate her nerves. She just doesn’t feel particularly calmed down, sure it must be because she was in her teacher’s home, on what should be everyone’s vacation. But when she rang his doorbell and he opened the door, she stood awkwardly and he just let her in without any questions … yet. There was the sound of a muffled “Alright, I understand” and “Thank you, goodbye.” Even with the slip-on slippers she could hear his footsteps on the floor. She looked up just as Kageyama-sensei entered the living room, having had gone to answer an important call.

 

Kageyama-sensei pocketed his phone then sat by the table, across his student. “So, you said you have a problem?”

 

“Sensei,” she breathed, those butterflies weren’t feeling like butterflies, they felt more like an anchor pulling her down to the ground. But she was here now, she had managed to ring the doorbell and stand oh so awkwardly in front the door, so she has at least the guts to tell him what’s wrong with her, “I'm…” she started, oh wow, what’s the right words? What words made it clear what her problem was without it feeling weird and sounding stupid, “I don’t know what I am.” It sounded stupid, she couldn’t take it back.

 

Kageyama stared at her, the lack of an expression on his face just shows what Udomi was concerned of, “You--" He stopped himself when he knew what he wanted to tell her was equally stupid, and just plain obvious.

 

She heaved, wiping her clammy right palm on her pant leg. Well, she had been holding on the mug, which was undeniably hot to the skin “They made me talk to you.” She said, defeated.

 

“Who?” He was probably wondering if who she meant was the person he was on the phone with a minute ago.

 

“The team.” She told him dutifully. “Hanamaki and the others, they said I could talk to you about… about being,” she made a fist, then released it, “about not liking guys, how its normal not to like guys.”

 

“I like guys.”

 

Udomi blinked in surprise, “What?” Sensei didn’t look like the type at all.

 

“I like guys. Well, I liked one guy and I’ve never stopped thinking of him since.” He said, but it sounded like he was saying it for his own purpose and not to assure his student. 

 

Ryouko just stared at him, completely taken aback, not offended, shocked. Not even pleasantly surprised, but shocked. “Y-you're gay?”

 

“Yes,” Kageyama said expressionless, “We are talking about sexuality, right? It was Oikawa-sensei on the phone, he told me that your lowerclassmen were concerned and had asked Hiro to ask his uncle to give me a heads up.”

 

“Yes, sensei. I--" She blinked. The fact that the team was concerned about her, about her crisis, granted her an odd feeling of acceptance, even if she hasn’t fully accepted herself yet. “Uhm, since when did you, uh, know when you were, you know?”

 

“High school,” he told her. “Hinata was my teammate and my best friend, since then I never met another who my soul yearned for than his.”

 

Ryouko looked at him in confusion. She knew he doesn’t mean Natsu. “Hinata? You mean, Natsu's brother?”

 

Kageyama smiled sadly, “Yes.”

 

 

 

 

Hinata Shouyo stood there looking daft with his sister’s jacket: wearing it like some odd arm warmers. He was ignoring the looks he was getting from the passersby because he was busy with better things. One hand holding a medium wintermelon fruit tea, his other hand was on his phone texting Yachi about meeting at the office later that evening.

 

Natsu came back with two waffle cones and handed one to her brother. 

 

He pocketed his phone, drank Natsu's fruit tea before handing it back to her. He waited until Natsu bit from her waffle cone when he said, “Honestly, you look better now compared to back in middle school, when you had that weird dystopia phase, dressing up like a hobo whenever we went out.”

 

She laughed, “Well, your friend, uhm, Tsukki-nii-chan gave me George Orwell’s 1984 and Brave New World, it made me more nihilistic than what’s a middle schooler should be allowed.”

 

Shouyo had bought his sister ripped jeans just to annoy Rin (the girl saw no aesthetics in ripped jeans) and black-paper sketchpad. He had bought himself a flamingo pattern polo shirt to be quirky for fun. When he sent a picture of it to Yachi, she was thrilled and had asked that he wear it for their meeting later.

 

 

 

 

“Nii-chan, during our summer training camp,” Natsu started, they were back home, in the kitchen and Shouyo was cooking them dinner. 

 

He turned to smile knowingly, haughtily. “Ooh, high school drama, I live for that.”

 

Natsu gave him a stink eye, then continued anyway, “Our captain--"

 

“Is that the Michimiya or the Noodle one?” Shouyo questioned, stirring the saffron, bayleaf and parsley in the pot.

 

“Udomi-senpai.” She said.

 

“Okay.”

 

“On our last night, she cried.” Shouyo turned around and looked at his sister with a concerned look but let her continue “she said that she loved Miya-senpai.” She looked at her brother with furrowed brows. Then she asked in earnest, honest confusion. “I just don’t get it, what stops them from loving each other? You and Tobio-nii-- Kageyama-sensei loved each other, right?”

 

Shouyo couldn’t help but divert his eyes as he smiled in sadness and nostalgia, “I do.”

 

“Can you… I don’t know talk to her? You were in a similar situation, so, probably, you could, I don’t know, give her some words of wisdom?”

 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna be a shit person, but I just wanna dedicate this to everyone who's in the closet, who had found love but can't love in fear of rejection. Also I wanna dedicate this to my classmate Sam too.
> 
> So I love you all. This is for you.

**Author's Note:**

> OCs Masterlist (+ personality ref)
> 
> Tanaka Rin (Saeko+feminism)
> 
> Oikawa Hiro (Oikawa+Lev)
> 
> Michimiya Haruhi(Oikawa)
> 
> Udomi Ryouko(Akaashi)
> 
> Daisuke Sara (Ushijima+Lev)
> 
> Hanamaki Kasumi (Terushima+Noya)


End file.
